El beso
by Strange Tsubasa
Summary: Cuando Syaoran abre los ojos, sabe que algo muy gordo ha debido pasar durante la noche para que desde la cocina de su casa (Bueno, eso de "su casa" es algo relativo, puesto que NUNCA la ha visto antes) se escuche la chillona vocecilla de su prima avisándole de que su desayuno está listo (Y lo que es peor: añadiendo un "mi amor" al final)...
1. Capítulo 1

**SINOPSIS:** Cuando Syaoran abre los ojos, sabe que algo muy gordo ha debido pasar durante la noche para que desde la cocina de su casa (Bueno, eso de "su casa" es algo relativo, puesto que NUNCA la ha visto antes) se escuche la chillona vocecilla de su prima avisándole de que su desayuno está listo (Y lo que es peor: añadiendo un "mi amor" al final). Al parecer ha cumplido 23, y vive en Hong-Kong de nuevo. Pero lo último que él recuerda es atrapar a Sakura en sus brazos después de confesarle que lo amaba.  
¿Se trata acaso de otra carta de Clow que no sabían que existía? ¿O tal vez algo mucho peor? ¿Se habrá olvidado Sakura de él y de los sentimientos que les unían?

Esta es una historia que escribo en otra página de fics anterior a esta ( aunque tengo que decir que el diseño de esta me fascina mucho más *-*) y quería traerla aquí también ^^ Me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndola, y me encantaría que a ti también leyéndola :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 01**

 _Meilin observaba a su primo desde la ventana. Desde que volvió a Hong-Kong, pasaba sus días en el jardín, mirando a ningún sitio en particular. Solo le había podido sacar que al final sí que se declaró a Sakura, pero éste colgó antes de poder preguntarle nada más. Al parecer no le había dado ni tiempo a la chica para responder. Seguramente aquella pregunta rondaría ahora por su cabeza, "¿qué me respondería a mi declaración de amor?"_

 _—Eres un idiota, Syaoran —su primo ni siquiera se giró—. Deberías haber dejado que te diera una respuesta._

 _— No estoy para tus tonterías, Meilin._

 _— ¿¡Tonterías!? Llevas una semana sin moverte de ahí, y estoy segura de que es por que piensas demasiado en Kinomoto —se acercó, apoyándose en la misma valla que él—. No me gusta verte triste._

 _Su rostro era casi inexpresivo, pero ella le conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que cuando se ponía así, es que estaba o muy arrepentido, o muy preocupado. Y en este caso estaba claro que era la primera. Lo escuchó suspirar._

 _— Ella también se sentía atraí_ _da por Tsukishiro como yo, por culpa de su magia—habló, sin mirarla—. Pero en realidad no era la persona a quien amaba de verdad. Si hubiese esperado, ella no habría conseguido responder, por que estaría tan confusa como yo entonces._

 _— ¿Y? Tampoco has querido escribirle, Syaoran._

 _— No quería obligarla a saber qué es lo que siente por mí en realidad._

 _Meilin abrió mucho los ojos._

 _— ¡No seas tonto, Syaoran! Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo a que te diga que aunque Tsukishiro no es la persona a la que de verdad ama, a ti te ve como a un buen amigo. No eres muy bueno mostrandole tus sentimientos a los demás, y eso definitivamente te entristecería demasiado._

 _El chico no dijo nada. Su prima le conocía demasiado bien. Nunca se había sentido de aquella forma, y era todo muy confuso para él. Su personalidad algo solitaria lo había protegido un poco de tener que interaccionar con la gente, y no entendía por qué de un momento a otro, una niña distraída y algo torpe le daba la vuelta a todo lo que conocía, y lo ponía patas arriba. No hubiese sabido qué cara poner si ella finalmente le decía que no podía corresponderle. No querría tener que volver a Tomoeda nunca más, solo por evitar verla._

 _— Ay primo, eres demasiado cabezota —sonrió ella, incorporándose de nuevo—. Supongo que me tocará a mí ahora daros un empujoncito._

 _Y se fue, dando saltitos por el jardín. Como si tramase algo realmente vergonzoso para él._

La Meilin que había a su lado en el avión no parecía la misma. Ni siquiera sabía si ella tenía o no un trabajo en ese mundo tan extraño, pero había decidido coger un avión esa misma mañana y desparecer de Hong-Kong junto a él. Nadie le creería si decía lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Y dudaba de que su prima lo ayudase como aquella vez.

— Tienes suerte de que me dieran unos días libres en el trabajo, Syaoran— le dijo, algo crispada—. No me gustaría tener que perderlo por este arrebato tuyo tan raro. Me gusta lo que hago.

— Lo siento, de verdad—murmuró él, mirando por la ventana—. Pero necesito ir.

La chica suavizó su mirada, agarrando con fuerza una de su manos. Estaban heladas.

— Siempre me has contado todo, cariño, y me asusta un poco que algo te preocupe y no hayas querido abrir la boca en todo el trayecto hasta aquí. Creía que yo era capaz de tranquilizarte.

Syaoran la miró, completamente serio, a los ojos. En aquel mundo paralelo, además, ella le escuchaba con comprensión (y lo que era más sorprendente aún: él confiaba en ella). Tal vez por que sin Sakura en sus vidas ellos acabaron cumpliendo el compromiso de matrimonio que había desde niños. Tal vez incluso le hubiese dado tiempo a enamorarse de ella también. Quien sabe.

— Si te lo cuento no me creerías, Meilin.

— Pueba a ver. Nunca se sabe —le sonrió, acariciando la palma de su mano con los pulgares—. Sabes que nunca me he reido de ti por absurdo que fuese lo que ibas a decir.

"¡Nunca se ha reido de mi! Esto sí que es nuevo en Meilin..."

— Yo no soy... el Syaoran que crees que soy.

— ¿Eh? —definitivamente, ella no esperaba escuchar eso. Lo miró con ternura— ¿Y qué Syaoran eres entonces?

— Es algo largo de explicar pero... tú y yo habíamos roto nuestro compromiso antes de que terminase el curso, porque había encontrado a la persona... ya sabes—no quería tener que romperle el corazón a aquella Meilin también. Aunque se sorprendió de que ella solo asintiera y siguiera animándole con la mirada a hablar—. Te pusiste de acuerdo con Daidouji y viajamos a Japón con la excusa de un festival que organizaba la ciudad de Tomoeda. Aunque en realidad queríais... dejarnos solos o algo así.

El calor se le subió a las orejas, recordándolo. Era demasiado evidente que Daidouji y su prima querían matarle de un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Dejaros solos a quiénes?

— A... a Sakura y a mí.

la chica abrió mucho los ojos, tomada por sorpresa.

— Por eso preguntabas por ella esta mañana...

— Sí. Algo así. Deberíamos haber despertado en casa de Daidouji, haciendo planes todos juntos antes de volver a Hong-Kong. Yo no tengo 23 años, Meilin.

Notó como si ella se congelase de repente, y perdiera el color en las mejillas. Aquella Meilin no era la que él estaba costumbrado a ver, y desde luego habría podido llegar a enamorarse de alguien así. Era increiblemente parecida a Sakura. Quitando, claro está, el color de sus ojos, y su pelo y... bueno. El resto de cosas. Ahora ella se enfadaría y no le dirigiría la palabra en todo su viaje a Japón.

— Nunca me has dado motivos para dudar de ti, Syaoran — susurró ella, escondiendo su mano en su propio asiento—. Así que no veo por qué debería hacerlo ahora. Pero no sé cómo ayudarte en esto.

— Yo tampoco —admitió él, escondiendo sus manos tras su cabeza, con aparente tranquilidad—. Si esto no terminase nunca...

— Seguro que es magia o algo así— le interrumpió, intentando darle ánimos. Aunque su voz claramente le decía que era ella la que necesitaba consuelo justo en ese momento—. A mi Syaoran le brillaban los ojos por las mañanas, cuando entraba. Y eso es algo que no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

Unos labios se posaron sobre su frente, y la luz le dio de cara cuando empezó a reaccionar. Ya no estaba en su cama, estaba claro, aquella era mucho más dura y fría. Se sentía extrañamente ligera bajo aquellas sábanas, y sin dudas, alguien estaba su lado, por que no dejaba de reír en voz baja y de acariciarle el pelo con la nariz. Lo primero que Sakura vio al abrir los ojos fueron unos mechones plateados que se agitaban encima de su cabeza. Estaba desnuda.

Su cara empezó a tornarse roja, como si una olla con agua pasase de cero a cien grados en un segundo. Tiró de sus sábanas con fuerza, desconcertando a su acompañante.

— ¡Yukito!

— ¿Qué? ¿Una pesadilla? — ¿¡Una pesadilla!? Quería que la tierra se la tragase. Él tampoco parecía haber dormido con demasiada ropa encima, aunque ahora llevase un traje con corbata y todo— Touya te está esperando en el salón. Decía algo de un viaje a Italia... ¿Estás bien? —quitó algunos mechones de su mejilla, con cuidado—estás pálida, Sakura...

— ¿Q-qué hago aq-qui? —el chico abrió los ojos tanto que sus cejas se escondieron bajo su flequillo. Ella estaba realmente asustada de él— ¿¡Y por qué no tengo ropa!?

— Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante de responder — se rió, saliendo de las sábanas como si tal cosa, y caminando en dirección a la puerta—. Será mejor que te vistas pronto, sabes que tu hermano es algo impaciente, y me culpará a mí de que su hermana no duerma bien por las noches.

Y se fue.

El sitio donde había despertado era muy acogedor, aunque ella se sintiera fuera de lugar en aquel momento. Era un papel completamente blanco el que cubría las paredes, aunque del suelo salían una especie de finos tallos llenos de flores de cerezo. Había dos puertas más, cada una a un lado de su cama, cerradas. Ésta tenía un gran dosel blanco sujetado por unas estructuras de madera oscura, como si fuese la cama de una princesa. Pero había un problema que a ella le preocupaba todavía más que estar desnuda. Y es que no sabía donde debía estar su ropa.

— ¿Yu...Yukito? —preguntó con un hilito de voz, y la cabeza del chico apareció en la rendija de la puerta— ¿D-donde está mi ropa?

— ¡Vamos, Sakura! Nos mudamos aquí hace dos años...

"¿¡D-dos años!? ¿Entonces no debe ser la primera vez que él... me ve así?"

— Por favor... —murmuró, a punto de llorar. El chico lo notó.

— Al fondo —respondió, soltando un gran suspiro— la puerta de la derecha es tu vestidor.

* * *

— Al parecer Kinomoto también se casó hace poco tiempo con un hombre algo mayor que ella. Nos envió unas fotos de su luna de miel en Italia.

Syaoran reaccionó, desviando su mirada de los campos que estaba viendo a través de la ventanilla. Si él no había visto a Sakura como a alguien especial, tal vez Yukito, siendo la forma adoptada de Yue, se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de la que iba a ser su futura maestra. Aunque al final él se llevase todas las cartas. Había algunas cosas que debía preguntarle a él, pero no cabía duda de que ahora Sakura ya no se apellidaba Kinomoto.

— Tsukishiro — dijo él, despreocupadamente—. Tampoco hay tanta diferencia de edad.

— Ese, ese mismo. Te enseñaría alguna, pero quisiste borrarlas todas, por que decías que ocupaban demasiado espacio, y que tampoco era una persona demasiado valiosa para ti.

— ¿Yo dije eso?

— Bueno... no. El otro Syaoran.

Él le sonrió levemente. Al parecer sí que se estaba tomando en serio su historia.

— Estoy seguro de que hay alguna foto en mi móvil —murmuró, más para sí que para ella—. Aunque fuese poco valiosa para mí siempre tendría una foto suya, para poder reconocerla de nuevo. Era mi rival.

Sí, al principio lo era. Incluso recordaba su primer encontronazo con ella en el recreo. Su hermano había saltado la valla que los separaba y se había puesto en guardia enseñando sus puños. Desde aquel momento se había ganado todo su odio por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¡Aquí está!

No le costó demasiado encontrarla. La foto estaba hecha en la Fontana di Trevi (la fuerte de los deseos), de noche, iluminados únicamente por los focos que sobresalían del agua. Ella besaba la mejilla del chico con los ojos cerrados, mientras él sonreía como era característico en él. Algo le aprisionó el corazón. ¿Y si ella realmente no era su Sakura, y vivía felizmente casada con él? ¿Y si era el único que no debería estar en ese lugar?

— Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees?

— Bueno, sí. Pero él es demasiado alto para ella —Meilin notó cierto resentimiento en su voz—. Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer verles.

— ¡Oye! Ya que hemos viajado hasta aquí no puedes echarte atrás solo por miedo. Si esto es cosa de algún tipo de magia, ella querrá verte también.

Ahora fue Syaoran quien la miró con sorpresa en los ojos. Ella estaba realmente segura de lo que decía.

— Pero...

— Quiero recuperar a mi Syaoran, eso es todo— dijo, como para excusarse, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa— Tal vez esa criatura alada lo haya notado también, y sepa como devolver todo a la normalidad.

Syaoran se hundió todavía más en su asiento, abatido: "Eso espero..." pensó, cerrando los ojos. No entender nada de lo que pasaba lo ponía realmente nervioso.


	2. Capítulo 2

^^ Supongo que la persona que comentó en el anterior capítulo era anónima o simplemente no disponía de una cuenta. Espero que su curiosidad no disminuya, jejeje… ^^

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

Tanto Yukito como su hermano estaban sentados en la mesa, con un té frente a ellos, y charlando animadamente. No le había llevado demasiado tiempo encontrar una ropa realmente cómoda para ella, pero se sentía rara. Se había visto mucho más mayor, con el pelo algo más largo, y un cosquilleo extraño en la base del estómago. Se sentía como si hubiese corrido toda una maratón. Y Touya vio eso en su cara, por que dejó la conversación a medias para mirarla con preocupación. Segundos después, sus ojos se clavaron en Yukito.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Yukito? —se quejó, intentando guardar la compostura. "¿esta vez?" se dijo Sakura en su mente—. Tiene cara de no haber dormido demasiado.

Sakura se volvió roja de golpe, y Touya suavizó su mirada. Estaba claro que había sido solo una falsa alarma.

— Tardé un poco en encontrar una ropa adecuada, lo siento —se excusó, sentándose frente a su hermano. Yukito permaneció a su lado, mirando su té con recelo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Ah, eso. Mis alumnos me pidieron demasiado que organizásemos alguna excursión al extranjero para celebrar la Navidad, y se me ocurrió que Italia era un buen sitio para hacerlo. La mayoría de ellos tiene clases extra-escolares de inglés e italiano. Ya sabes.

"En realidad no..." — ¿Y donde entro yo?

— ¿Cómo que donde entras tú? —el chico parecía sorprendido—. Pues que tú eres quien... da esas... clases — pronunció, separando cada grupo de palabras a conciencia, para que lo pillara.

Sakura miró a Yukito. Éste no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que ella se sentó, y temía haberlo asustado con su reacción minutos antes. Estaba claro que ella no debía estar en aquella cama, y mucho menos con aquella edad. Algo realmente extraño estaba sucediendo allí. No podía entender donde se habían quedado los celos de su hermano mayor hacia cualquiera que se le acercara. Como si supiera que Sakura debía estar con Yukito, y que él era quien debía protegerla ahora.

— Y supongo que quieres que vaya contigo —dijo, intentando meterse en el papel—. Italia es un buen país para visitar en invierno.

— Vinierais — la corrigió él, mirando a su amigo—. Si queréis, claro. ¿Te encuentras bien, Yukito?

— Sí, no te preocupes.

— Siempre y cuando no deis un mal ejemplo a esas mentes inocentes y algo infantiles aún, ¿eh?

— ¡Touya! —estar roja parecía ahora su gesto más habitual—. Iremos —murmuró por fin—. Pero pagas tú.

Touya puso los ojos en blanco, y se levantó, dejando su té intacto encima de la mesa. Tanto Sakura como Yukito le observaron moverse hasta la que parecía la puerta de entrada, y despedirse sutilmente agitando la mano. El chico casi tira el cuenco del té agarrando los hombros de ella, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si no la conociera.

— Tú no eres mi Sakura, ¿verdad? —preguntó, preocupado—. Sentí algo extraño anoche, pero pensé que había sido solo un sueño. Tú nunca... te habías asustado... de mí.

Sakura se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Yukito nunca le había dado motivos para sentirse insegura a su lado, incluso cuando supo que esa no era su verdadera forma. Pero la situación la había colapsado por un momento. Había empezado a ver al chico como la persona más valiosa para su hermano mayor. Ella no debería haber despertado tan cerca de él, si es que Touya lo amaba como creía que lo hacía.

— Yo no soy... tu persona más valiosa — confesó, bajando la mirada—. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

— Claro que lo eres, Sakura —sus ojos brillaban, y había dicho "Sakura" con un tono especial. El mismo que solía usar para decir "Touya"—. A veces la física no es compatible con el amor. Pero te puedo asegurar que en todas mis clases, la fuerza de la gravedad lleva tu nombre.

No solo no pudo abrir la boca para responder nada, sino que tuvo que levantarse con velocidad cuando él intentó besarla. Sentía que no era a él a quien debía darle su primer beso (aunque para él, desde luego, no fuese el primero). Estaba avergonzada, y aquel cosquilleo en su interior era cada vez más fuerte. Tenía que encontrar de alguna forma a Syaoran. Él debía saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, igual que cuando capturaron juntos la carta Tiempo. Yukito se quedó en el suelo, de rodillas, petrificado. Aquella imagen encogía el corazón de Sakura.

— N-necesito ir a casa de Tomoyo —dijo, intentando no hacer todo más dificil—. ¿Podrías...?

— ¡Claro! Yo te llevaré —reaccionó, levantándose con energía y corriendo a por su abrigo al perchero junto a la puerta. En todo ese trayecto, no volvió a mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento—. Te espero fuera, ¿Está bien?

— S-sí, claro...

* * *

Su casa no había cambiado demasiado. Meilin le había dejado caer que alguien iba a limpiar una vez a la semana, y que seguramente todo estaría listo cuando llegaran. Los muebles brillaban como recién pintados, y la estancia tenía un suave perfume a jazmín. El reflejo de Meilin pasó fugazmente por el espejo del tocador, y se adentró en la cocina. Aunque él no era capaz de concentrarse del todo en el suelo que pisaba, consiguió abrir con facilidad la puerta deslizante y salir a la terraza a tomar el aire. Estaba empezando oscurecer, y aún no había podido saber qué había sido de Sakura. Ni contactos en su móvil, ni más fotografías, ni nada que se le pareciese. Era como si ella no existiera realmente para él.

— ¿Te apetece cenar algo? Chen nos llenó la despensa —dijo desde la cocina, trasteando un poco entre los muebles— ¿Tal vez algo de pasta?

— Lo que sea —fue lo único que dijo él, y la cabeza de ella apareció tras el marco de la puerta—. No tengo mucha hambre.

— ¿Estás bien?

Syaoran se giró en el sitio, visiblemente crispado. Aquel no estaba siendo su día ni muchísimo menos.

— ¡Si! Perfectamente —se quejó, con ironía—. Vivo en un cuerpo de 23 años desde esta mañana, y estoy casado con mi prima. Y para colmo sigo sin saber nada de Sakura. Perdona si hoy no estoy actuando como si estuviese _enamorado_ de ti, Meilin. —dijo, pronunciando "enamorado" como si se le atascara en la garganta. Notó que las orejas de su prima alcanzaban un tono rojizo—. Si capturé esas cartas, ambos guardianes deberían estar aquí, ¿no? Diciéndome qué es lo que está pasando de una vez. Y no "felizmente casados" —entrecomilló con los dedos— como si fueran humanos. Bueno, seguramente solo Yue. Keroberos debe andar en su cocina comiendo pasteles. Siempre ha sido un glotón.

— ¡Oh! ¡Perdone, señor Li, no quería molestarle! —respondió, alzando las manos, como pidiendo perdón por algo—. Mi esposo se despertó esta mañana preguntando por una niña tonta y torpe que hacía años que no veía, y decidió cambiar todos los planes que teníamos para nuestras vacaciones de invierno y viajar a Japón, solo por que "necesitaba hacerlo" —ella también entrecomilló las palabras con sus dedos, visiblemente molesta—. Éste tampoco está siendo mi día, ¡y no me lo pones nada fácil,Syaoran!

— Alguien mucho más fuerte que ellos está intentando separarlos —murmuró Eriol, mirando la escena que estaban montando ambos desde el suelo de su habitación. Spinel movía la cola sentada en su hombro derecho—. Sabía que dándole las cartas a él nada les uniría... está intentando luchar contra el curso de lo inevitable...

— Se llevan muy mal esos dos, ¿no te parece, Eriol?

— Casi tanto como tú y Keroberos —se rió suavemente, y en seguida cambió su expresión de nuevo. De alguna forma ambos habían acabado abrazados—. Esa chica es demasiado parecida a Sakura. Y algo me dice que no es casualidad.

— ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

— Si lo hago me atrapará en ese mundo también —suspiró, bajando su bastón para que la imagen desapareciera—. Y desde ahí será imposible volver con mi propia magia.

La criatura guardó silencio unos segundos, reflexionando.

— Estás tramando algo, ¿Verdad? —susurró en su oído.

— Los ha atrapado, pero no ha conseguido que se olvide de quienes son. Tal vez...

— ¿Tal vez?

Spinel cruzó hasta su otro hombro pasando por la parte de atrás de su cuello, y haciéndole cosquillas con su cola. Los cristales del chico brillaron con un destello de luz. Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios, como por casualidad.

— Tal vez podamos hacer que se junten. Si quiere jugar... jugaremos.

* * *

— ¿Sabes algo de Syaoran Li, Tomoyo? —Preguntó con prudencia, midiendo la reacción del chico de cabellos plateados que tomaba el té a su lado—. Creí que seguiría viviendo en Tomoeda.

Al parecer, ahora su amiga adoraba tomar el té en el jardín aunque se le helaran los dedos y casi no pudiera doblarlos. Por suerte ella había sido precavida y había llevado un par de guantes y su bufanda y gorro a juego, y disfrutaba de su té caliente viendo la escarcha que se había formado en el césped. Su esposo (no podía creer que llegaría a llamar a Yukito así, y con tanta razón) no había sido tan cuidadoso como ella, pero a juzgar por sus mejillas, no lo necesitaba. La miraba de reojo como si en cualquier momento fuese a correr de él. Entendía cuál era esa sensación: sentir que la persona que amas podría no corresponderte igual que antes. Syaoran...

— Li Syaoran viajó a Hong-Kong después de capturar todas las cartas Clow —explicó él, totalmente serio, como si le molestase recordarlo—. Aún puedo verle en el aeropuerto con su bolso de mano y su sonrisa cínica. Dijo "no creo que use estas cartas teniendo mi propia magia y mi jian..."

— "Así que no será necesario que me acompañes" —habló ahora su amiga, tratando de imitar su voz; tampoco parecía cómoda con la idea de hablar de Syaoran—. "Alguien tan patoso como ella necesitará a alguien como tú que la proteja".

— ¿Él dijo eso?

— Con todas sus letras —Asintió Yukito, volviendo a sorber un poco de té—. Y no supimos nada más de él. Recuerdo que insististe en comunicarte con él un par de veces, y que incluso mandaste nuestras fotografías en Italia, pero seguramente las habrá borrado. Al parecer lo único que le importaba de las cartas era que tú no las tuvieses.

— ¡Ni falta que nos hace! —Se unió Kero, con la boca llena—. Ahora Sakura está felizmente casada con Yukito y nosotros no tenemos que obedecer a ningún amo arrogante como él... ¡Deberíamos comer más tarta para celebrarlo!

— Hay más en la cocina, iré a por ella

— ¡Yo te acompañaré, entonces! —Chilló Kero con emoción, agitándose en el aire— ¡No puedo permitir que se te caiga por accidente!

— ¿Queréis más, chicos?

— No, gracias —dijeron al unísono, con la misma sonrisa en los labios—. Pero estaba deliciosa, Tomoyo. Como siempre— añadió él, codeando a su esposa— siempre merendamos con ella en su jardín —susurró, cuando ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles—. Kero debe ser muy feliz aquí, ¿no crees?

Pero Sakura no dijo nada. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de oír. Al parecer Syaoran nunca la había visto como a alguien especial, y se había quedado con todas las cartas Clow. Aunque sin duda, lo que más le sorprendía, es que ellos pusieran cara de querer matarlo cuando hablaban de él. Como si les hubiese hecho un daño horrible imposible de sanar. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer pedirles ayuda para encontrarle. Quizás lo más prudente sería sonreír, viajar a Italia, y hacer como si de verdad fuese la esposa que Yukito había tenido tiempo atrás. Él siempre había sido especialmente cariñoso con ella, así que eso no debía costarle demasiado, ¿Verdad?

— Recuerdo tener su número apuntado en casa —murmuró el chico, viendo a Kero y Tomoyo acercarse con un pedazo de pastel que él sostenía con la cabeza—. No es muy agradable para mí que llames a ese chico teniendo en cuenta como te trató, pero... si así te sientes más tranquila antes de viajar...

— ¿De verdad? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Claro — se rió, saludando con un gentil gesto a los recién llegados a la mesa—. Siento haberte preguntado si eras mi Sakura o no, reconozco que estaba algo nervioso. Me alivia saber que solo son pequeñas dudas, y nada más.

"Y nada más..." se repitió ella mentalmente, hundiéndose más en su silla de mimbre. Definitivamente aquella noche sería difícil para ella. Demasiado.

— Debería haber previsto que Sakura no iba a decirle nada a Yukito para no preocuparle —comentó Eriol, mirándoles nuevamente desde su salón, completamente solo—. Ese viaje suyo es solo una excusa más para que no lleguen a encontrarse, esto no es bueno...

— ¡Eriol, ya he vuelto! ¿Algo especial para cenar? —se escuchó la voz de Nakuru, lejana—. ¡Pensaba pedir pizza!

— ¡Lo que quieras estará bien! —respondió él, intentando parecer natural. Tomoyo, Sakura, Yukito y Kero seguía animadamente con su merienda al aire libre en su salón. Agitó el báculo sobre su cabeza—. Si sigo así conseguirá lo que quiere... Debo intervenir rápido.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

— Debes hacerme un favor, pequeña Spinel —murmuró Eriol, haciendo que se alzara, rodeándose de una luz extraña—.Necesito que viajes por mí y hagas que se encuentren. Yo no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, además de observar.

Un chico de unos veinte años apareció frente a él, con enormes y brillantes ojos azul zafiro, y el pelo oscuro. Poseía gafas, igual que él, y también su misma postura al estar de pie. Eriol pudo comprobar con gusto que al sonreír unos colmillos felinos asomaban sobre sus comisuras. Era realmente su viva imagen.

— ¿Entonces cómo piensas ayudarme, Eriol?

— No podré, esa es la verdad —confesó, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión—. Me estoy exponiendo demasiado al enviarte allí, ese sujeto tiene suficiente magia para absorbernos a todos para siempre. Si ha sido capaz de crear un mundo por sí mismo...

— Pero señor... — sus pies empezaron a levantarse del suelo, y a hundirse en él inmediatamente después. El báculo de su amo brillaba con fuerza—... ¡Dime al menos qué debo hacer!

— ¡intentaré contactar contigo de algún modo! —Escuchó que le hablaba, aunque ya no podía verle; flotaba a metros del suelo, sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda— ¡No te separes de Sakura!

Y la gravedad empezó a tirar de él contra el suelo.

— ¡Eriol!

— ¡Ese es tu nombre ahora, pequeña Spinel!

El viento se arremolinó a su alrededor, tratando de amortiguar el golpe, y acabó aterrizando de espaldas entre ramas de árboles, rasgando su ropa y llegando al suelo con un golpe mínimo. A su alrededor pudo ver el mismo parque en Tomoeda donde anteriormente su amo había provocado varios problemas a la maestra de las cartas Clow, aunque algo más cambiado. Como si el tiempo se hubiera hecho notar sobre él.

— Debo ser el amo Eriol ahora —murmuró, y notó que su voz era idéntica a la de él—. A eso debía referirse cuando dijo "Necesito que viajes por mí".

Yukito picoteaba las verduras al otro lado de la habitación, mirando furtivamente a Sakura de vez en cuando. Llevaba un delantal blanco que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, donde podía leerse, con letras rojas en cursiva: "il mio amore, la mia vita". Al parecer, las noches en las que él estaba libre, se dedicaba a cocinar para su esposa, aunque aquella vez en particular ella lo viera como algo que difícilmente se repetiría. Como le había prometido, le había dado su libretita de contactos, donde en las últimas páginas había podido leer "mocoso" con la letra de Touya, y una serie de dígitos a su lado. Yukito le explicó que su hermano había apuntado aquel número allí, a regañadientes, imaginando que ella algún día lo pediría.

— No te hace especial ilusión ese viaje, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, concentrado en su trabajo con las verduras. Aunque ella no dijo nada—. Pensé que estabas deseando volver.

¿Volver?

Oh, era cierto. Él había mencionado lo de su viaje a Italia juntos. Aunque ella no había encontrado ni una sola fotografía de ese momento en ninguna parte de la casa. No sabía qué haría cuando miles de ojos que supuestamente aprendían italiano e inglés de ella misma, la viesen sin saber cómo decir una sola palabra en dichos idiomas. Sería toda una escena para fotografiar, desde luego.

— Tal vez me he pasado un poco diciéndole que pagara él.

— Nos obligaría a aceptar diciendo que ese iba a ser su regalo de Navidad, aunque no le hubieses comentado nada.— recogió las verduras de la tabla con una sola mano y la hoja del cuchillo, dejándolas caer sobre la olla de agua hirviendo. Ella seguía de espaldas—. Ya sabes cómo es.

— Siempre se está metiendo conmigo, pero acaba queriendo comprarlo todo.

— ¿No contesta?

El número había dado tres tonos, pero nadie daba señales de vida. Sus manos le temblaban, y tenía miedo de que aquel ya no fuese el número de Syaoran y ya no hubiese forma de encontrarle. O algo todavía peor. Que el Syaoran que hubiese al otro lado no supiese nada de ella. Era su última portunidad.

— Residencia Li, ¿Quién habla? —se escuchó, cuando estaba a punto de desistir. Su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿S-syaoran?

Yukito dejó de cortar. Un silencio sepulcral los estaba envolviendo, y la incomodidad de su esposo casi podía sentirse en el aire. La respiración del chico al otro lado se hizo entrecortada. La voz que ella recordaba de Syaoran era algo más aguda que la que había respondido, pero sabía que era él quien estaba al teléfono. Tal vez él no había conseguido reconocerla.

— Sak... ¿tú? —la señal se perdía, aunque la voz del chico sonaba visiblemente preocupada. Alguien que la considerase "alguien demasiado torpe" simplemente hubiese colgado. Aquello encendió una pequeña esperanza en su interior— Necesito... ¿Puedes...?

— Se escucha horrible, Yukito, ¿Es algo normal?

— Tenemos el repetidor de señal a escasos metros, eso no debería pasar —respondió, sin demasiado entusiasmo—. Posiblemente sea culpa suya.

— Alguien... ta... sep...nos.

— ¿Syaoran? ¿Sigues ahí?

Pero la llamada se había cortado, de golpe.

— ¿Todo bien Sakura?

Ella no dijo nada. Había estado sintiendo que una poderosa magia la rodeaba desde que estaba allí, y sospechaba que esa había sido la causante de que apenas pudiese entender a Syaoran. Como cuando Eriol intentó conectarse con ella desde Inglaterra, aunque un poco diferente. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Si ya era difícil para ella, no quería pensar en lo que debía estar sintiendo Yukito en ese momento. Aunque seguía pareciéndole raro que él no hubiese notado nada especial.

— Necesito tomar el aire —murmuró ella, y aquellos dedos se resbalaron por sus brazos, intentando darle ánimos—. No tardaré, lo prometo.

— Está bien, yo tampoco tardaré. —su voz sonaba extraña, como si quisiera ocultar que quería llorar. Seguramente tendría una sonrisa tranquilizadora de las suyas—. Pero abrígate bien, que hace frío.

— Claro... Yukito.

* * *

 _— ¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú? Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes...? —pero al otro lado era como si el teléfono en sí estuviese metido dentro de una centrifugadora, y eso lo desesperó—¡Sakura! alguien intenta separarnos de algún... modo raro, no lo sé... ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿¡Sakura!?_

Syaoran quiso tirar el móvil contra la pared y que reventara, pero no quería perder lo único que tenía para poder encontrarla, así que apretó los puños. Meilin lo miraba con los espaguetis enrollados a medio camino entre el plato y su boca abierta, sorprendida por su reacción. No esperaba que nadie llamara a esas horas, y menos aquella Sakura. Aunque lo que más le había extrañado de todo es que él dijera con tanta convicción "Alguien intenta separarnos". ¿De verdad aquel no era su Syaoran? Era difícil para ella no verle así, después de todo.

— Necesito salir —gruñó él segundos después, sacando su chaqueta del perchero y poniéndosela; sacó unas llaves del centro de mesa a su lado—. Estoy seguro de que esa falta de señal no fue casualidad.

— Pero Syaoran...

— No te preocupes, solo iré a echar un vistazo por los alrededores. Debe ser esta magia... absurda, que hace que no pueda separarme de ti —la chica alzó las cejas—. Como si quisiera mantenernos juntos por algo en especial.

Meilin quiso pensar que aquella "magia" de la que hablaba era el amor, pero él estaba quejándose de ella, en lugar de encontrarla algo agradable. Después de todo él debía estar con ella por obligación. El chico volvió a revisar sus bolsillos, y después observo el reloj de su móvil con el ceño fruncido. Era demasiado tarde para llamar de vuelta.

— Tal vez si me alejo de ti sepa dónde es más fuerte. No tardaré demasiado.

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir "espera", la puerta se cerró.

Hacía frío fuera, pero él estaba protegido por las solapas de su chaqueta. Sintió también que cada vez le costaba más caminar, cansado, y supo que era ahora cuando debía andar más conscientemente. Algo parecía tirar de él hacia atrás.

A lo lejos pudo ver que un chico estaba apoyado contra uno de los tabiques de la casa de al lado, en la esquina de la calle. Reconoció las gafas de Eriol y su pelo desordenado como el suyo, y decidió correr hacia él. La magia a su alrededor actuó sobre él en forma de arnés, que, en lugar de protegerle de algo, tiraba de él hacia lo que parecía ser "su bella y fantástica esposa". El chico alzó la vista y sonrió. Unos colmillos felinos aparecieron en sus comisuras, como si de un vampiro se tratara. Syaoran dejó de caminar.

— ¿Tú...?

— Esta magia modifica un poco mi aspecto —trató de justificarse él, incorporándose y poniéndose frente a él. Sus ojos también eran algo diferentes a los de su amigo—. Pero sigo siendo Eriol.

— Entonces estaba en lo cierto —reflexionó el chico, cruzándose de brazos—. Hay una magia demasiado poderosa que nos rodea.

— No te imaginas cuanto. —contestó él, y Syaoran dudó. Aquel Eriol parecía algo diferente incluso en la forma de tratarle—. Trata de evitar que la maestra de las cartas Clow y tú, Li, os encontréis de algún modo. Ha bloqueado los poderes de Yue también.

— Bueno... yo... En este mundo las cartas Clow llevan mi nombre.

— Lo sé. Pero eso no debería preocuparte tanto, Li —y lo miró, fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en especial—. Yue no tiene control sobre su forma adoptada, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Syaoran hizo una mueca de incomodidad; ella era ahora la "Señora Tsukishiro".

— No podemos predecir lo que Yukito haga contra Sakura, y tampoco podría protegerla de nada.

— Eso mismo. Tal vez el hecho de que seas tú quien tiene las cartas sí sea trascendental después de todo.

La luz sobre ellos parpadeó una vez, como quedándose sin energía. Syaoran seguía negándose a obedecer a aquella fuerza que tiraba de él, pero cada vez era más fuerte. Quería seguir preguntándole cosas a Eriol sobre lo que debía o no podía hacer por Sakura. Si Yue estaba atrapado en el interior de su forma adoptada no podría evitar que nadie le hiciera daño. Y tenía la escalofriante sensación de que la misma magia que estaba tirando de él para mantenerse junto a Meilin era la que intentaría separarle de Sakura, como dos imanes con el mismo polo en contacto.

— Tal vez quieras venir a cenar con nosotros —le animó, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Esta magia va a terminar por arrastrarme hasta esa casa, y yo necesito hablar contigo más tiempo...

Eriol esbozó una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes, que él nunca había visto antes: — ¡Claro! ¡Me encantará, tenía tanta hambre...!—, y corrió delante de su amigo con entusiasmo, dando pequeños saltitos— ¡Espero que sea pasta! ¡Adoro la pasta!

Syaoran solo sonrió, y caminó para seguirle. Aquella magia le hacía parecerse un poco a Keroberos, con la voz algo más aguda que de costumbre. Pero al menos no había intentado burlarse de él aún. Eso era bueno, imaginaba.

* * *

La magia que la obligaba a entrar en casa, se hizo más débil. Además de agobiarla, quemaba un poco por dentro, y era fácil entender que a medida que se acercaba a Yukito (físicamente hablando, claro; en el ámbito espiritual ya estaba demasiado unida a él) más paz encontraría, cosa que la asustaba. Había entendido hace mucho tiempo ya que ni él le correspondía a sus sentimientos de amor, ni sus "sentimientos de amor" eran los que ella había estado creyendo.

Yukito la observaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, y apoyado contra la puerta. La chica simplemente le daba la espalda frente a un pequeño árbol que tenían en el jardín. Notó que alguien apartaba el pelo de su nuca y lo dejaba caer sobre su hombro derecho. Tenía las manos heladas.

— Me siento extraña, Yukito. Como si esto no fuese para mí—dijo, aunque no sabía realmente si era él quien la había tocado—. Esta casa, tú... esta vida, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —afortunadamente sí era su voz. Se acercó con cuidado, rodeándola con sus brazos desde atrás—.Claro que es para ti. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, Sakura.

— Lo sé —suspiró, sintiendo esa inmensa paz, tal y como había previsto—. Pero hay algo que me quema por dentro si me alejo de ti, y no es amor precisamente. Necesito encontrarle.

El chico se tensó a sus espaldas. Estaba claro que estaba haciéndole daño.

— Imagino que también te quema estar lejos de él, y que es diferente a lo que sientes por mí.

— Algo así... sí.

— ¿Por eso no quieres ir a Italia?

— Necesito encontrarle, Yukito —volvió a decir, tranquila—. Tal vez Yue sepa cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Yue? ¿Mi otra identidad? —Ella asintió, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello—. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo pérdidas de memoria, creo que ya nunca recupero mi verdadera forma. Li no necesita... guardianes que le protejan.

— Ya veo. Aunque... Yue notaría si su maestro estuviese cerca, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sakura?

Ella giró la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos del chico a escasos centímetros. Ahora ya no había tanta diferencia de altura: — Nada especial...

De repente, le había parecido una estupidez decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Era raro hablar de Syaoran como el nuevo maestro de las cartas, pero al parecer allí lo era. Si ella seguía notando magia a su alrededor es que sus poderes no habían cambiado. Ella era capaz de notar la presencia de Syaoran si este se encontraba cerca. Estaba segura de eso.


	4. Capítulo 4

Spinel respiró con fuerza, y se sentó en el suelo cuando Syaoran sacó una de las sillas de debajo de la mesa y se la ofreció. Eso les descolocó. Spinel no era Eriol. No era capaz de usar magia por sí mismo (no la de su amo, al menos), y muchisimo menos con aquella forma humana. Miró a ambos chicos a los ojos y les señaló un sitio a su lado para que se acercaran. Ellos hicieron caso sin rechistar demasiado.

— Necesito dos cosas, Li — habló, y observó que Syaoran había cogido sus cartas y materializado su jian chino—. Aunque creo que no hará falta explicarlas.

— Te necesito muy cerca de mí, Meilin — dijo él, tirando de su mano para que rodeara su torso en un abrazo; ella ni siquiera se lo pensó—. Si estamos tan cerca habrá más paz en mí, lo que quiere decir que esa magia intervendrá mucho menos sobre nosotros —. Meilin puso los ojos en blanco un segundo: solo le habían bastado unos segundos para cargarse el momento romántico entre ambos—. Y será más fácil hablar si tenemos algo que nos proteja. Escudo...

Ancló la carta al suelo con la punta de su espada y una cúpula los atrapó en su interior. Intentó también abrazar a Meilin con todas sus fuerzas, acortando lo máximo posible la distancia entre ellos. Se encontraba de rodillas sobre el parqué, con ella a centímetros de su boca. Y sin embargo no la había mirado ni una sola vez.

— Habla tranquilo, tenemos tiempo.

— No lo creo, pero aun así lo haré —Spiner les dedicó una mirada furtiva a las ventanas antes de centrarse en hablarle al guardian de aquellas cartas—. No sé aún el motivo por el que estamos aquí, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que hay alguien mucho más poderoso que nosotros intentando separaros. El curso normal de los acontecimientos estaba marcado, y él trata de truncarlo. Y es por eso que te quemaba dar unos simples pasos, y que la paz te la da ella. Creo que no hace falta decir que tener a Sakura cerca sería una verdadera agonía para ti.

— Eso ya lo sabía, aunque me sorprende que digas "alguien". Debe ser muy poderoso si puede superar los poderes del amo Clow, ¿Era normal en ese curso mi relación con Sakura?  
Spinel dudó unos segundos sobre cuan podría ser la respuesta más adecuada. Ellos no deberían saber ese detalle: —Lo que está claro es que no se puede luchar contra lo inevitable, eso es signo de rebeldía y demasiado poder.

— Aun así, quiero encontrarla. Es peligroso para ella no tener la protección de un guardián como Yue. Y bueno, supongo que con Kero habrán hecho algo parecido.

— ¿Bloquearle? No lo sé muy bien, pero es lo más probable. Aunque hay una singular diferencia —ambos chicos alzaron las cejas a la vez, esperando que continuara—. Mientras la forma adoptada del guardián Yue vive otra vida al márgen de él, Kero sigue siendo Keroberos. Aunque parezca un peluche —. Después recordó que su propia forma adoptada también lo era, y arrugó la nariz, con evidente incomodidad.

— De cualquier modo... si sabes todo esto es porque a ti no te atrapó al mismo tiempo que a nosotros.

— Así es.

Los cristales de la puerta corrediza vibraron. Él no debía estar en aquel mundo, y sabía que el viaje no iba a costarle gratis. Solo esperaba que su amo no intentara contactar con él como prometió. Aquel "alguien" era más previsor y poderoso de lo que alguna vez pudieron haber imaginado.

— Por lo que he podido averiguar, Sakura viajará con la forma adoptada de Yue y su hermano a Italia en dos días. Al parecer son sus vacaciones de invierno. Si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de arreglar esto...

— Pero... todos me odian —se lamentó Syaoran, bajando la mirada—. No habrá forma de viajar con ellos.

— Yo no iba a decir "viajar con ellos" —entrecomilló con los dedos—, sino simplemente seguirles.

— ¿A Italia? —ahora fue Meilin quien intervino, con una mezcla de incredulidad e irritación en la voz—, ¿Hasta Italia queréis ir únicamente para seguir a esa... Sakura? ¡Estás loco, Syaoran!

— Esa Sakura, como tú la llamas, es la persona más importante para mí, y la única que puede sacarnos de esto. Incluso tú eres capaz de notar la presión que ese sujeto ejerce sobre nosotros para que no nos separemos, ¿Te gustaría seguir viviendo así mucho tiempo, Meilin?

— No, pero...

— Dijiste que solo querías recuperar a tu Syaoran.

— ¡Tú eres mi Syaoran! —se quejó, aprisionando con más fuerza sus costillas. Quería llorar.

— ¡No, no lo soy!

* * *

— ¿Sabes, Sakura? He estado pensando en algo.

— ¿Si?

La chica solo daba viajes de su cama al vestidor, y viceversa, recogiendo perchas con ropa y guardándolas en una gran maleta. No se sentía demasiado cómoda usando aquella ropa, pero la alternativa era ir desnuda, y aquello le convencía todavía menos. Mientras, Yukito pasaba páginas distraídamente de un libro entre sus manos, apoyado contra la pared cerca de la ventana. Parecía algo más serio que la noche anterior, lo que indicaba que debía ser algo importante lo que quería decirle.

— Tal vez ese chico esté muy cerca de nosotros —explicó, cerrando el libro, aunque manteniendo un dedo dentro de este para no perder la lectura—. Anoche dijiste que algo te quemaba por dentro si te alejabas de mí, y él posee una magia muy poderosa, por lo que tengo entendido.

— Así es —murmuró ella, seria—. Aunque no veo la relación entre una cosa y otra, Yukito.

— Tú también la tienes, ¿verdad? Tienes magia.

— No lo sé. Imagino que sí —dobló por la mitad sobre su brazo un vestido de lana marrón—. ¿Sugieres que su magia perturbe a la mía?  
Tenía sentido, aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que él no pensaba precisamente en eso.

— Algo así. Tal vez al poseer magia eres capaz de sentir la suya, y eso hace que te duela.  
Sakura paró un segundo, mirándole fijamente. Si la magia que la hacía sentirse tan insegura fuese la de Syaoran ella debería notarlo, podía sentir su presencia a la perfección, era algo inconfundible. El chico nunca la había hecho sentir incómoda a esos extremos, aunque tampoco podía descartarlo. Si algo quería separarla de él por alguna razón, haría que si se tocasen saltasen chispas. Literalmente.

— Pero tú me haces sentir paz, y no posees magia.  
Yukito parpadeó un par de veces; no sabía qué responder a eso.

— Yo creo que se trata de una magia diferente. Tal vez haya más magos por la zona —dijo ella, volviendo a entrar en su vestidor—. Solo lo sabremos cuando viajemos, y nos alejemos de aquí.

— Ya veo por qué te ilusionaste tan de repente con el viaje... —sonrió, con aires de detective —. Ya me extrañaba que lo hicieras por mí.

— ¡Claro que lo hago por ti! —mintió, acercándose a él con rapidez. Si se alejaba demasiado de él aquella magia la sepultaría del dolor—. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, a ti también te hace ilusión, ¿verdad? —sonrió, mirándole con sorna. Él se sonrojó—. Seguro que has recordado lo bien que lo pasaste allí, aunque no haya visto por ningún lado ninguna foto de ese viaje.

— ¡Oh! las guardé en el cajón de la entrada —corrió fuera de la habitación, dejándola casi con la palabra en la boca— ¡Pensé que nadie buscaría en un sitio tan evidente! —explicó desde lejos, aparentemente sonriente. Poco después apareció con un par de álbumes demasiado gruesos sobre ambos brazos. Debían pesar bastante—. Aquí tienes. Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras le echas un ojo.

— Yukito, no es...

— Oh, cállese, señorita Tsukishiro —se quejó, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. Se ha acostumbrado a desayunar fatal desde que tengo que trabajar fuera. Déjeme mimarla —y dejó un suave beso en su frente, sin prisa, como disfrutando del contacto. Después la miró a los ojos en completo silencio por unos segundos—. Si me hace ilusión ese viaje no es precisamente por lo bien que lo pasé allí.

— ¿y entonces? —aquella confesión la había tomado por sorpresa. Él se encontraba demasiado tranquilo.

— Habías dicho en otras ocasiones que era especial para ti, pero... solo en la Fontana di Trevi te animaste a decir "Te amo" por primera vez. —murmuró, antes de desaparecer frente a sus narices de nuevo. Una vez más, el extraño cosquilleo se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Nunca se hubiese esperado algo así — ¡Aunque tu acento italiano era horrible entonces! —se escuchó al chico desde la cocina, poco después.

— Sé que no era obligatorio para vosotros estar aquí hoy, pero si no quiero que se nos descuadre el curso tendré que mandaros esto —todos sus alumnos empezaron a quejarse a la vez, mientras Touya se giraba y escribía las pautas en la pizarra—. Cada grupo tendrá un total de tres experimentos que deberán hacer y documentar, es decir —y volvió a girarse, mirándoles con la tiza en la mano—. Debéis apuntar hasta el más mínimo cambio que se produzca.

— ¿Y nosotros, señor Kinomoto?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Su alumna agitaba entre sus dedos su autorización para viajar a Italia, con una pérfida sonrisa. No podría mandar deberes si ellos estaban de excursión.

— El resto hará los experimentos en vacaciones, y vosotros tendréis una fecha distinta de entrega —la niña frunció el ceño—. No creerá, señorita Ye, que iban a escabullirse de hacer sus deberes solo porque nos fuésemos a Italia, ¿Verdad?

Desde el fondo de la clase se escucharon unas tímidas risitas. La chica llevaba relativamente poco en Japón, y no acabó de entender la respuesta de su profesor, así que solo siguió mirándole con curiosidad, intentando traducir en su mente. Éste le sonrió a la pequeña china.

— Hablaremos después de la clase, ¿está bien?

— s-sí, señor Kinomoto.

— Muy bien, y el resto, apunten para la próxima clase: grupos de tres o cuatro personas como máximo... —y siguió apuntando en la pizarra. Aunque un extraño viento a su alrededor le descolocó. Alguien había aparecido junto a la puerta, completamente abierta, y lo miraba fijamente—. Tú... —susurró él, intentando no distraerse. El timbre sonó.

— Es usted el mayor de los Kinomoto, ¿no es así? —sonrió tenuemente Spinel, adentrándose en la habitación—la chica, que además era la más pequeña de su clase, continuaba copiando despacio aquellos caracteres, y traduciéndolos por encima al chino y luego al italiano. Touya observó de cerca al chico—. Necesito hablar con usted.

— Ahora estaba a punto de comentar un tema importante con mi alumna, pero adelante —le señaló uno de los pupitres en primera fila. Spinel se sentó sobre la mesa—. Ya nos conocíamos, ¿verdad, amo Clow?

— No soy el amo Clow exactamente, puedes llamarme solo Eriol. Ahora el maestro de las cartas es otro.

— ¿Ron? —interrumpió Touya, haciendo que la chica levantase la vista—. ¿podrías esperar un segundo fuera? No tardaré.

— ¡Claro! —sonrió, recogiendo todas sus cosas contra su pecho, y desapareciendo. Touya se cruzó de brazos volviendo a mirar al chico. — Tú dirás —dijo después.

— Solo quería preguntar si aún había plazas libres para ese viaje a italia. Nunca he ido allí, y sería interesante... —paró, viendo que el hombre fruncía el ceño—. Tengo una... especie de misión aquí.

"pensé que hablarías de algo más... mágico" quiso decirle, pero no quería indagar demasiado en el tema. No sabía aún si podía confiar o no en él como para creerse lo que dijera.

— La última vez que te cruzaste en la vida de mi hermana le provocaste bastantes problemas, "Eriol"—entrecomilló con los dedos—, según tengo entendido. No sé si debería aceptar tenerte tan cerca de ella.

— Bueno, si lo piensa bien... iré de todos modos a Italia, con o sin usted. Necesito estar cerca de ella —"Y del maestro Li" añadió en su mente, aunque eso no iba a decírselo—. Es una forma de tener la situación bajo control.

— Puede ser... no es mala idea.

— Además. Si mis intenciones fueran malas, no veo con qué propósito debería venir y exponerme de esa forma, sería más acertado aparecer por sorpresa, ¿no cree? —volvió a sonreír. Le sorprendía lo mucho que podía llegar a meterse en el papel del verdadero Eriol—. Es necesario proteger a la pequeña Sakura de un mal mucho más importante que el señor Li.

Touya alzó una ceja. Era sorprendente que él la llamase "la pequeña Sakura" cuando debía tener su edad. Pero más aún el hecho de que supiese todo lo que él pensaba acerca de aquel mocoso. Sin duda debía llevar espiándoles mucho tiempo.

— Imagino que no me lo contarás, ¿verdad?

— Para no tener magia eres un hombre muy observador, señor Kinomoto— se rió, bajándose del pupitre de un salto—. Será mejor que atiendas a esa niña y le propongas lo de hacer sus exámenes en italiano. Más tarde hablaré de nuevo con usted, y así me explica todo lo referente a ese... viaje.

"¿Cómo demonios supo...? Oh,claro. "El amo Clow" ". Puso los ojos en blanco. Él ya había desaparecido.

* * *

— ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura quiso hablar, pero la bilis llamó de nuevo a la base de su garganta. Se encontraba de rodillas junto al inodoro, sujetándose el estómago como si fuese a vomitarlo también. Yukito se acercó con cuidado y recogió su pelo entre sus dedos, acariciando con su mano libre su hombro. Sakura suspiró.

— Tal vez fue la comida...

— Pero... hemos preparado otras veces tonkatsu, y fue algo más ligero que de costumbre, ¿Te has sentido así en otro momento?

— No que yo recuerde.

Yukito solo se sentó a su lado, observándola de cerca: estaba pálida. Touya ya le había hablado hasta el aburrimiento de los llamados síntomas del embarazo, y de lo mucho que se enfadaría si se enteraba de que algo así estaba sintiendo su hermanita y él no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. La última vez que había estado con ella de "esa" forma había sido hacía menos de una semana, no era algo tan descabellado. El problema era que ahora ella no quería saber nada de él como amante. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué ella no le había pedido que se fuera. Debía encontrarse demasiado débil para eso.

— Deberías hacerte alguna prueba, Sakura —le sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas con la yema de sus pulgares—. Aunque después quisieras asegurarte visitando un médico, creo que no es tan raro que... —Sakura dejó de oírle, un gran mareo se apoderó de su mente—. Hace poco tiempo que lo querías y… no suena tan loco.

— ¿Eh?

— Piénsalo, no hace demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, y tú ya habías dicho en varias ocasiones que te gustaría ser madre, no sé...

Algo dentro de su cabeza hizo "clack" y desapareció la conexión entre sus pensamientos y la capacidad del habla. Solo podía mirarlo a los ojos e intentar procesar la información. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que podría estar embarazada, y lo peor, que era "muy probable" que así fuese. Se sentía una niña en toda regla. Ni siquiera le pertenecía aquel cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía decirle que debería lidiar con un segundo dentro de ella? Debía haberse vuelto completamente loco, de tanto esquivarle cuando intentaba tocarla.

—Yukito... yo...

— Sé que asusta un poco la idea, pero... sabes que me encantaría formar una familia, no deberías asustarte —y se miró a sí mismo, aun sin dejar de sostenerle la cara entre sus manos—, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿vale? —y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, besó sus labios brevemente. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, tenía un brillo extraño en las pupilas —. Seguro que habrá algún establecimiento de guardia para comprar esas... cosas.

Sakura asintió, escondiendo sus mejillas entre sus manos. Sentía que no podía mirarle a la cara después de lo que acababa de hacer. Recibió un beso en su frente antes de quedarse sola. Aquel había sido su primer beso, y él se lo había robado sin permiso.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Una misteriosa figura en la que no podía distinguirse ningún tipo de rostro, permanecía sobre uno de los tejados cercanos a la casa de Sakura, con un báculo en sus manos similar al de Eriol, con una simple bola de cristal azul en la parte superior. Los rayos de la luna lo traspasaron, proyectándose contra uno de los árboles: estos se cubrieron de una película protectora al momento. A su lado, una segunda figura giró la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia la casa de Syaoran.  
— Hoy noté una magia extraña, señor—murmuró, con voz de mujer, en perfecto italiano—. Touya Kinomoto no posee magia, pero sin embargo…  
— Es ese bicho, lo sé —se quejó la figura con el báculo, con la voz algo ronca; Era un hombre con evidente madurez—. Sé que te invitaron a salir de clase y que no has escuchado nada de lo que pretende hacer…  
— Bueno… yo no diría eso.  
— ¿Eh?  
— Esa cosa quería viajar a Italia con nosotros —explicó, sentándose con cuidado al borde del muro del tejado. El hombre solo agachó la cabeza en su dirección—. Decía algo de una misión que cumplir.  
— Lo sé—volvió a alzar la capucha sin revelar su rostro— Alguien traspasó mi protección y consiguió llegar hasta uno de ellos. En apariencia es el mago Clow de pequeño, aunque no posee su poder. Es una de sus criaturas.  
La chica suspiró. Si había algo más difícil que entender el japonés, debía ser entenderle a él. Aquel misterioso y poderoso hombre siempre hablaba en una especie de clave secreta que ella no conseguía pillar. Así como tampoco conseguía pillar por qué él necesitaba separar a dos personas que no le habían hecho nada. Su señor le había contado que sería divertido ver cómo intentando tocarse morían del dolor. Que se lo merecían. Ella sabía que su señor no podía ser malo.  
— No creo que esos chicos sean un peligro para nadie, señor.  
— La maldad no puede verse a simple vista, Andrea, es algo que las ánimas como tú nunca podréis entender —la chica alzó la cabeza en su dirección, visiblemente dolida—. Al fin y al cabo no eres más que una medida desesperada. Seguirás llamándote Ron hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿He sido claro?  
»Esos dos no volverán a tocarse.  
— Pero señor…  
— He dicho —la interrumpió, seco— que harás lo que sea para que no se encuentren. El resto es cosa mía.

* * *

Nunca había visto a Yukito tan nervioso como en aquel momento, dando vueltas por la habitación y tirándose del pelo a puñados. Ella sentía otra clase de cosas en su interior. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si realmente aquella idea del embarazo se confirmaba? Hasta hace pocos días ella solo tenía 14 años. No estaba preparada para tener una familia, ni para vivir para siempre dentro de aquel cuerpo y con aquella vida. Además de que aún seguía pensando en lo que había pasado aquella misma noche: él la había besado.  
Su primer beso. El que debía haber sido con Syaoran.  
— ¿Aún no? —preguntó él, sentándose a los pies de la cama, haciendo que las maletas puestas sobre ella temblaran—. Ya han pasado más de cinco minutos.  
— No quiero verlo…  
— Pequeña…— saltó de la cama, agarrando con fuerza sus mejillas, y mirándola a los ojos—. Sé que Li está cerca y que puedes sentirlo, pero él no va a volver a hacerte daño —sus ojos brillaban, algo más oscuros que de costumbre. Ella sintió que todos sus miedos se hacían humo mientras lo miraba—. No voy a irme a ninguna parte, ¿vale?  
»Tú eres mi vida, Sakura…  
¡Ya lo sabía! El problema era precisamente que ella no lo amase a él. Al menos no como para compartir un bebé. Había dejado el aparato sobre el lavabo, y se había alejado todo lo posible de él para no tener que verlo. Cuando él le propuso comprar un test de embarazo no sabía que iba a sentirse tan aterrada. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Yukito la estuviese abrazando con fuerza, respirando contra su pelo, lograba aliviar su sensación de inseguridad. "sé que Li está cerca…"  
¿Y si él también había hecho su propia familia?  
— Está bien. Lo miraré —dijo alzando la vista para mirarle. Sorprendentemente, se topó con su sonrisa—. Pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Touya si da positivo.  
— Me matará si no lo hago —puso los ojos en blanco—. Llevas unos días un poco más pálida de lo normal.  
— Al menos déjame que sea yo quien lo haga — negoció.  
— Pero si aún no lo has visto, Sakura…  
— ¡Lo sé! — se quejó, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Él volvió a sonreír.  
—Anda, ve. Yo te esperaré aquí, ¿vale?  
La chica asintió, despegándose de sus brazos y acabando con la distancia que había entre ella y la puerta del cuarto de baño. El aparatito seguía allí en el borde, esperándola. Observó con recelo la pantalla y sintió que perdía la fuerza en las piernas. Un ruido hizo a Yukito girarse en su dirección, encontrándose a Sakura en el suelo hecha una maraña de brazos y piernas.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba prácticamente vacío. Apenas podían distinguirse a lo lejos un par de hombres con traje y maletines hablando entre ellos, y el ruido de la escalera mecánica. Un grupo de adolescentes de aproximadamente los diecisiete años aparecieron desde el fondo del inmenso pasillo, llenando de alboroto el lugar. Syaoran se giró en su dirección, agarrando a Meilin con fuerza por la muñeca y tirando de ella y de su maleta a la vez. Spinel les seguía en completo silencio. El chico debió notar que la magia de Sakura era realmente débil en aquel momento, porque su expresión era de absoluta preocupación: su vuelo salía a la una y diez, y aún no habían aparecido allí.  
— Ellos deberían haber llegado hace horas, Eriol — Gruñó Syaoran, sin mirarle—. Si descubro que me has mentido...  
— ¿Con qué propósito? —sonrió, tranquilo—. Estoy de tu lado, Li.  
— Eso ya lo vemos —murmuró Meilin, irritada—Aquí la única que no tiene derecho a hablar es Meilin, ¿verdad?  
— ¿No querías unas vacaciones de Navidad, señora Li? —se rió Spinel, y las orejlas de la chica se enrojecieron de rabia—. Si la pequeña Sakura y Tsukishiro han elegido Italia es por que debe ser un buen lugar para eso, ¿no?  
— Eso ya lo sé —se quejó, viendo a Syaoran rabiando a su lado; no le había sentado bien oír Tsukishiro tan de repente—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nosotros tenemos que seguirles.  
Syaoran iba a responder, cuando divisó a lo lejos el pelo plateado de Yukito brillando bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las enormes ventanas a su derecha. Dudó un momento de si aquella mujer era su Sakura, pero sus ojos eran algo inconfundible. Caminaba agarrándose al hombre a su lado, que tiraba de ambas maletas y la sostenía a la vez, y pudo ver que se quejaba por lo bajo, dolorida. Su corazón también se retorcía bajo el bolsillo de su camisa, pero no quiso dejarse vencer por el dolor. Quería grabarse la imagen de su Sakura a fuego en las pupilas.  
— Kinomoto ha cambiado mucho, ¿No crees? — lo miró Meilin—. Ahora luce mucho más pálida que antes. Creía que era feliz con Tsukishiro.  
— Algo no va bien en ella. La magia se está haciendo más fuerte...  
— Debería ir con ellos — sugirió Spinel, adelantándose—. No quiero que sospechen aún más de mí.  
Syaoran asintió, apartándose a un lado para que él avanzara. Cuando no estaba tocando a Meilin aquella magia lo hacía arder del dolor. Así que volvió a agarrar su mano y a cerrar los ojos. Una convulsión lo sacudió mientras llamaban a los pasajeros de su vuelo desde algún lugar del aeropuerto. Sintió que le acariciaban las mejillas.  
— ¿Estás bien? —Susurró la chica, mirándole con ternura—. Hiraguizawa parece un chico muy astuto, sabrá lo que hace. No deberias preocuparte por ella.  
— No me preocupa Eriol —dijo, con la vista clavada en las escaleras mecánicas aún—. Podemos sentirnos el uno al otro incluso a metros de distancia.  
— ¿eh? — El chico empezó a andar, tirando de ella. La fila de embarque era cada vez más pequeña— ¿Sentiros?  
— Sakura. Notaría su magia en cualquier parte, es inconfundible para mí — explicó, acercándose a su oido, mientras la gente seguía pasando sus billetes y haciendo avanzar la cola con rapidez—. Así como tú le das paz a mi alma, su magia consigue todo lo contrario.  
— Eso ya lo dijo ese chico.  
— Lo sé. Pero ella siente el mismo dolor producido por mi presencia.  
— ¿Y entonces?  
La chica que recogía los billetes se quedó mirando a Meilin, que toda roja le arrancó el suyo de las manos a Syaoran y le entregó ambos. Esta quitó una pequeña pegatina y volvió a dárselo, indicándoles la entrada. Syaoran desapareció en el interior del túnel sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.  
— Le haré daño — se quejó, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de todo—. Le hago el mismo daño que ella me está haciendo a mí.

* * *

 _Algunos mechones de su pelo le estaban haciendo cosquillas en el cuello, revolviéndose debajo de las sábanas. Casi podría acostumbrarse a eso, si no sintiera aún que estaba soñando. Sakura siempre tenía las mejillas rojas cuando lo miraba y se daba cuenta de sus posiciones, como si siempre fuera la primera vez . Aún seguiría pensándo el comentario de la chica aquella noche. Estaba caliente como un adolescente que acababa de descubrir el sexo, y ella lo paró en seco, con inocencia, y agarró sus mejillas con cuidado. Después sus dedos se enterraron en su pelo. Él se sentía arder allí mismo,y sin embargo a ella parecía darle igual. Como si le divirtiera._  
 _— Hoy Marianne me presentó a su hijo Carlos, ¿Sabes?_  
 _Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente del hombre. No podía estar deteniendole tan bruscamente cuando había estado extrañándola tanto durante todo el día. Aunque lejos de calmarse, sus ojos lo volvían más loco aún. Había un brillo extraño en ellos._  
 _— ¿La... la chica que enseña español? —preguntó con dificultad. Ella se rió._  
 _—Sí.Tiene la misma edad que yo y ya es madre. Me dejó que lo cargase un momento , y se durmió en mis brazos._  
 _Una descarga de deseo recorrió su columna, haciendole temblar todavía más. Su posición no era del todo relajada, Tapaba con toda su figura el pequeño cuerpecito de su esposa, con los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Podía sentirla respirar con nerviosismo contra su pecho. Imaginarla con su propio hijo, hacia que simplemente se derritiera._  
 _— ¿Y cómo te sentiste?_  
 _— Me acordé mucho de ti. Yo quiero un pequeño Yukito... también—la respiración se le cortó de repente, En los ojos del chico había puro fuego. Cada vez respiraba más cerca de su cara— Yu... Yukito..._  
 _— Touya me mataría si se enterase de algo así—se rió, con un deje de excitación en la voz—. Pero estarías tan bonita..._  
 _— Touya no se enterará —susurró, cerrando los ojos—. Nos iremos a Italia otra vez, y nos... Esconderemos... de él..._  
 _Ya no sabía si lo que decía tenía realmente sentido o no. El chico había empezado a repartir besos en su cuello, intentando ir despacio. Yukito adoraba ir despacio. No querían que las noches se acabaran. Amaba cada sengundo de ellas._

— ¿Estás llorando?  
Touya devolvió a su amigo a la realidad, recogiendo una de sus lágrimas del borde del ojo y mirándole con preocupación. Sakura se había quedado dormida con las uñas prácticamente clavadas en su estómago; había estado retorciéndose del dolor hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta. Llevaba sin dormir demasiado.  
Los ojos de Yukito se oscurecieron, mirando a Touya con aparente normalidad,  
— Estoy bien, tranquilo...  
— Mientes muy mal — se quejó él, volviendo a poner la espalda sobre su asiento—. Es cierto que prometí que te mataría con mis propias manos si le hacías daño a mi hermana, pero si ella te lo hace a ti puedes contármelo, Yuki. Somos amigos desde el instituto.  
El chico soltó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones hasta ahora, y acarició el pero de Sakura con cuidado de no despertarla. Realmente le dolía.  
— Tu hermana lleva un tiempo muy rara. Cuando se despertó hace tres días empezó a mirarme como si fuese un violador y...  
— Su mirada ya no es la misma —asintió su amigo—. Yo también lo he notado. Parece una Sakura mucho más inocente de lo que en realidad es.  
— Y empezó a preguntar demasiado por Li. — apuntó, como si fuese importante tenerlo en cuenta. Era la parte que más lo asustaba de todo.  
— Ese mocoso... — siseó, cruzándose de brazos, como intentando pensar—. Nunca me gustó lo suficiente para ella. Creyó que por pertenecer a una familia de alto poder adquisitivo podía hacer lo que quisiera...  
— Ella no tenía interés alguno en saber nada de Li, por eso me sorprendió que...  
— ¿Señor Kinomoto? —Sonrió una azafata a su lado, con ambas manos en el carrito de comida—. Una de sus alumnas me pidió que le llamara, al parecer no se encuentra demasiado bien.  
Touya alzó la vista sobre el resto de los pasajeros y observó a un grupo de sus alumnos agolpados alrededor de uno de ellos. Yukito lo excusó con una sonrisa antes de que él abriera la boca.  
— Tenemos una conversación pendiente, no me olvidaré de eso.  
Su amigo asintió, y lo observó alejarse por el inmenso pasillo. Si algo extraño estuviese pasando, su verdadera forma no tardaría en aparecer. Y sin embargo, aunque ella pudiese sentir con exactitud la presencia de Li lo suficiente como para dolerle, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Como si ya no tuviese capacidad alguna para protegerla, como había prometido.  
Observó con gracia que Sakura se revolvía en sueños: tiró de su chaqueta para arroparla con ella. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
— Ningún Li te hará caer en la tristeza de nuevo, pequeña. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo...


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

A Sakura le había tocado el sitio de en medio, acompañada por Touya, en el lado de la ventanilla, y Yukito, junto al pasillo. Se sentía excesivamente mareada, tanto que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Yukito le había contado a su hermano que simplemente se sentía indispuesta, pero él no le había creído. Era demasiado mal pensado como para tragarse que aquello era un simple mareo. Así que se acomodó en su sitio y cruzó sus dedos sobre su estómago. Debía fingir mejor si no quería más preguntas indiscretas. _Suficiente_ tenía con aquel calor tan molesto recorriendo sus venas.

— Ese chico de pelo azul que había en tu grupo de amigos me visitó el otro día—dijo, mirando a su hermana de reojo—. Me dijo que tenía una especie de misión, y que necesitaba viajar con nosotros.

— ¿E-Eriol? —murmuró ella, dolorida. Yukito escondía con preocupación sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Estaban heladas—. Desde que se fue a Inglaterra yo... tuve poco contacto con él. Está muy lejos de Japón.

— Supuse que sería más seguro tenerle cerca y vigilarle, así que le dije que sí. Lo vi en los sitios de delante, embarcó de los primeros.

— Eriol debe saber qué es lo que pasa aquí dentro —suspiró, cansada, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le escapaban por la boca—. Esto duele demasiado.

— Creí que era un embarazo normal — soltó Touya provocando que su amigo abriera mucho los ojos, perplejo—. ¿Qué? Es obvio que no iba a pensar que le dan nauseas los aviones, ya hemos viajado antes y nunca se ha sentido así de...

— Me asusté un poco cuando vi ese... positivo. Pero ahora eso da igual —interrumpió, seca—. Está claro que ésta es su presencia. Syaoran está muy cerca de mí.

— "Debería estar echando humo" —murmuró una voz, y Ron tragó saliva agarrándose a los posa brazos de su asiento. Su señor estaba tras ella, vestido de turista con gafas de sol y periódico. Estaba hablando solo para ella—. "O esa chica es muy fuerte, o ese imbécil está tratando de retarme."

— "Recuerdo que mencionó que ese chico era el maestro de las cartas Clow" —pensó, porque, entre otras cosas, él podía leer su mente—."Y que había usado "escudo" para protegerse de usted"

— "Tampoco es una protección tan fuerte, pero sirve para que no se muera del dolor. Hice que los billetes de ambos saliesen relativamente cerca."

— "Creí que quería que no se volvieran a tocar"

— " y no lo harán" —sonrió—"solo quería que les doliese un poco, tampoco iban a salir ardiendo. Pero parece que ese Li tiene demasiadas ganas de jugar".

— "tal vez solo la ama demasiado"

— "til viz sili li imi dimisiidi" —repitió el hombre, riéndose de ella—" No seas absurda, Andrea. Como si a mí me importara que la ame o no."

— "¿Y entonces por qué... hace todo esto?" —un chico a su lado le sonrió, agitando su pelo azul en el proceso. Al parecer la había notado preocupada—. "Creí que lo hacía porque se lo merecían".

— ¿Estás bien? —le habló el chico, con suavidad. Ella se puso roja de golpe—. Siento que algo te preocupa... Ron.

— N-no... No pasa... nada —tartamudeó, y en su cabeza soltó un gritito de frustración—. "Este bicho sabe quiénes somos".

— "Lo sepa o no, no deberías preocuparte por él. Yo soy invencible"

— Tal vez lo sea—se rió el chico, de nuevo, escondiendo sus brazos tras la cabeza—. Pero nadie puede luchar contra lo inevitable, Andrea —ella se congeló—. Por muy muerta que estés— acabó susurrando en su oído.

* * *

— Syaoran... el vuelo dura doce horas, cielo.

El chico alzó la cabeza. Seguía hecho una bola debajo de su propio asiento, pinchando con la punta de su espada la carta Escudo, y tratando de gastar la menor energía posible. Llevaba horas así, pero sentía que no debía rendirse tan fácil. Dentro de aquella película protectora, el dolor era enorme, pero soportable. Aunque había intentado tener los últimos billetes, el avión no era lo suficientemente largo para que hubiese distancia entre ellos. Se sentía una basura. Solo quería volver a abrazarla, pero sabía que solo conseguiría hacerla llorar. La había visto agarrarse a Yukito como si estuviese loca por él. Eso lo ponía enfermo.

— No solo es la magia de Sakura la que interfiere en la mía, Meilin —explicó, mirando arriba. El chico estaba junto a la ventanilla, así que nadie podía ver su jian realmente—. Está jugando con nosotros, sabe que es el único que puede hacernos daño.

— ¿Y qué tipo de magia es esa? —Susurró ella, bajando la cabeza—. ¿Crees que podrías con ella?

— Imposible.

— Pero...

— Eriol tiene una fuerza muy superior a Sakura, y hasta a él consiguió tragarle y meterle en un cuerpo de veinticuatro años. No tenemos nada que hacer contra él.

— Hiraguizawa dijo que no se puede luchar contra lo inevitable.

— Así es... —siseó, mirando a la nada—. Dio a entender que lo inevitable era que nos encontrásemos. Tal vez incluso que nos enamorásemos.

— Pero eso ya pasó, ¿no? —él asintió—. Seguramente ella tampoco sea la Sakura que Tsukishiro y yo misma conocimos.

— Es posible.

— Pero eso no hace que mi Syaoran vuelva. Debe haber algo más...

— Tal vez haya algo...

— Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Una azafata le sonreía desde el pasillo, con una bolsita de snacks salados en las manos. Meilin sonrió y lo recogió con aparente normalidad, revolviendo el pelo del chico justo después.

— Se cayó su anillo de compromiso justo encima de un chicle —explicó, y la mujer abrió mucho los ojos, con perplejidad—. Así que tiene trabajo allí abajo. Deberían intentar fijarse en esos detalles...

— S-sí, señora, yo...

— No es necesario que se disculpe. Pero debía decírselo para que lo tuviese en cuenta —sonrió, aunque por dentro se estuviese riendo a carcajada viva de sus mejillas completamente rojas—. No se preocupe, no tardará demasiado.

— C-claro... —suspiró, siguiendo su camino. Meilin descubrió que Syaoran la estaba mirando con curiosidad y admiración a la vez.

— Una alianza encima de un chicle... —se repitió, con gracia—. Eres genial, Meilin.

— Por algo soy la señora Li.

Syaoran estuvo de acuerdo. Tenía suerte de sentirse comprendido por ella. Era una chica mucho más tranquila y sensata que la Meilin que había conocido, tal vez por la edad. Pero seguía siendo muy claro respecto a sus sentimientos. Era Sakura la única capaz de revolver todo su interior en un solo segundo, con solo mirarle.

Y no se refería solo a la magia de aquel sujeto.

— Vaya, vaya... parece que el amo Syaoran ha empezado a descubrir la forma de salir de ahí —sonrió Eriol, moviendo su báculo con forma de sol sobre su cabeza. Nakuru miraba la escena proyectada en el suelo junto a él, con curiosidad—. Me alegra que Spinel notase que no iba a enviarla a su suerte a ese sitio sin ayudarla al menos. Puede leer mentes... entre otras cosas.

— Pues yo sigo sin saber qué es eso que el chico descubrió.

Su amo le sonrió, siniestro, y en el suelo volvió a aparecer su alfombra frente a él: — Si ese sujeto intenta que no se toquen... — intentó ayudarla, y ella al momento lo notó.

— ¡Él tratará de tocarla por todos los medios, claro!—exclamó, ilusionada, dando pequeños saltitos en el sitio—. Yo quiero verles. Kinomoto hace una buena pareja con Tsukishiro, pero ese Li es muy mono...

Él solo asintió, con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no sería nada fácil para Syaoran volver a su mundo. Tocarse significaba arder. Literalmente.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Ron se posicionó junto a su profesor de camino al hotel. Ella era de madre italiana y padre chino, según su expediente, así que había visitado Roma en otras ocasiones. Hablaba perfecto italiano, igual que Sakura, y como bien había intuido aquel Eriol, le había propuesto hacerle sus exámenes en italiano, como algo especial y que luego Sakura tradujese al japonés cuando tuviese tiempo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando notó que algo brillaba en su oreja: un pequeño auricular asomaba entre su pelo.

— ¿No te cansas nunca de Roma, Ron? —Preguntó, en italiano, y ella negó con una pequeña sonrisa—. No entiendo por qué alguien cambiaría esto por Tomoeda.

— En realidad no fue exactamente así. Cambié Roma por Madrid, y Madrid por Tomoeda —se paró, y Touya tiró de una de las puertas de cristal para dejarla pasar. El hotel estaba decorado en su mayoría en tonos granates, en gran contraste con su chaqueta blanca —. En España tienen muy poco desarrollado el sentido del respeto hacia el que está a su lado.

— Ya veo. Podrías haber vuelto a cambiar Madrid por Roma, ¿no?

La chica frunció el ceño: — "Tengo la sensación de que es capaz de notar mi magia, señor" —pero esta vez no había nadie al otro lado para responderle a su mente —"¿Señor?".

"No habrá de qué preocuparse" escuchó por fin, cuando el recepcionista empezó a pedir la documentación de la visita a su profesor. Ella enseñó los dientes, en una falsa sonrisa "Tsukishiro es ahora una marioneta en mis manos. Nos desharemos de él. Pregunta demasiado".

— ¿Me ayudas, Ron? —preguntó el aludido, un poco incómodo. El recepcionista dijo algo en italiano que a la chica la hizo reír—. Mi italiano no es tan bueno...

— Claro, dice que cuando se trata de excursiones de alumnos, son los chicos los que deben pagar una fianza para evitar que rompan algo. Pero que luego se les devolverá, que no se preocupe. —Touya se giró, provocando que ella cambiase la expresión de su cara. No sabía si había entendido bien lo que su señor había querido decirle— "¿Deshacernos de él?" —Pensó— "El señor Kinomoto solo pregunta demasiado, pero no ha hecho nada malo, no sé..."

— "Por favor, Andrea, no hables como si sintieras compasión por alguien" —se rió, provocándole a la chica un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en el pecho—"eres como ese Tsukishiro, ahora no tenéis alma" —y otra punzada más—. "Tu "Señor Kinomoto" sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudar a la chica, y no hace falta explicarte a qué me refiero con "cualquier cosa", ¿verdad?"

La chica bajó la cabeza, resignada, notando como los ojos de Tsukishiro, que acababa de entrar, brillaban de una forma extraña. Estaba claro que no podía intervenir si su señor intentaba salvar al mundo de algo mucho peor. Ella no podría contradecirle, por el simple hecho de que ella no podía sentir nada. O eso le había contado él desde que tenía concepción de sí misma.

El resto de los alumnos subieron con tal velocidad, que nadie hubiese dicho que cada uno de ellos llevaba una maleta para pasar cuatro días en Roma. Los primeros cogieron el ascensor, y se atrincheraron en él mientras las puertas se cerraban, y el resto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el camino de las escaleras. Ron observó, entre ellos, cómo Sakura era arrastrada por la multitud, cansada, de la mano del chico de cabellos plateados. Su profesor aún seguía haciendo cuentas con el recepcionista, y mirándola de vez en cuando, si necesitaba ayuda con el idioma. Él había sido de las pocas personas que la habían ayudado con el japonés cuando su señor la trajo desde la mismísima Italia para estudiar en Japón. No podía creer que su señor quisiera matarle, así, a sangre fría, y que ella lo permitiese. Solo por interferir en su plan.

— "Mira esos ojos, Andrea... ¿No ves en ellos amor de hermano mayor puro y duro?"

— "Sí..." —Tenía una mirada ciertamente preciosa. Aunque ella solo pudiese mirarle desde la inocente visión de una adolescente de diecisiete. Su amo la había encerrado en aquel cuerpo por alguna extraña razón que aún desconocía. Debía tener la misma edad que su profesor de ciencias — " ¿Qué crees que pasaría conmigo si siguiese descubriendo cosas, Andrea?"

Por su mente casi pasó un "¿solo contigo? ¿es que yo no cuento?", pero supo frenarse a tiempo. Su señor empezaba a asustarla. Parecía increíblemente sencillo para él deshacerse de cualquiera que le molestase. Ella no era más que un títere más en sus manos, como Tsukishiro. Lo único que importaba allí era la vida del poderoso mago. No intentaría protegerla de nada. Era... polvo para él.

— "Sería capaz de matar, Ciertamente"— reflexionó, esbozando una sincera sonrisa que tomó por sorpresa a su profesor— "Debe ser tan maravilloso sentir así..."

— "En cualquier caso, estamos de acuerdo en que es un obstáculo que no cuesta nada quitar de en medio, ¿verdad?" —ciertamente, los anhelos que Andrea, o como se llamaba ahora frente a Touya, "Ron", a su señor venían a importarle más bien poco. Sintió como si un corazón que no debería tener se revolviera dentro de ella— " mañana desaparecerás en algún momento de la visita, no me preguntes cómo lo sé" —se rió, y pasó una página de su periódico; estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del hall, observando a ambos a través de sus gafas oscuras— " y entonces, Tsukishiro perderá el control de sus acciones y..."

— "Tiene un problema entonces, señor"

— "¿Eh?"

— "Si esa chica se separa de él un momento empezará a dolerle otra vez, y no creo que sea muy ventajoso hacer que vea como su "esposo" mata a su propio hermano a sangre fría, digo yo"

— "Oh, Andrea" — había pura burla en el tono de su voz—" Hablas como si yo no hubiese previsto ya ese detalle, ¿Te olvidas de por qué han venido tanto esa chica como Li al mismo lugar? Querían encontrarse el uno al otro... ¿No? "

» "Pues eso haremos que pase entonces..."

* * *

 _Meilin puso los ojos en blanco. Syaoran había empezado a dar pequeños grititos en su sitio mientras ella conducía de camino a las ruinas Mayas que el chico tenía en su escritorio en forma de fotografías desde que volvió de Japón. Lo que realmente le interesaba a ella era la parte de la playa, pero reconocía que verle sonreír como un niño le hinchaba el corazón. Se alegraba de haber elegido como viaje de luna de miel aquel lugar paradisíaco._

— _¿Sabes que fue declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO en 1988? Los mayas tuvieron grandes influencias en este lugar. Es una suerte tenerlos tan a la vista, ¿no crees?_

 _Meilin asintió, sin mucho entusiasmo— Si tú lo dices..._

— _¿Cómo que "si tú lo dices"? —El coche paró en mitad del llano—. Está claro que dices eso por desconocimiento. Los mayas fueron una gran cultura. Tanto así que se cree que fue por eso que desparecieron._

— _¡No empieces, por Dios!_

— _Los mayas sabían que eran realmente una civilización poderosa y eso fue lo que los destruyó —sonrió—. Creí que te interesaba todo esto._

— _Bueno..._

— _¡Lo sabía! Has elegido esto solo por mí, ¿a que sí? — su cara cambió, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza—. Te pedí expresamente que eligieras un sitio que te gustara, que ya habría tiempo para un viaje de ocio como este._

— _También hay playa, no es un viaje tan desaprovechado — al chico se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa pícara al oírla—. Además. Me gusta verte feliz._

 _Syaoran la miró, fijamente, por lo que a ella le parecieron horas. Después plantó un gran beso en sus labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad con energía. Cuando tenía esos gestos con ella solían significar "te amo demasiado". Así que solo sonrió y lo vio alejarse en dirección a las ruinas. No podía ser tan malo si a él le brillaban los ojos de esa forma, ¿verdad?_

— ¡Meilin, mira esto!

La chica volvió a la realidad. Frente a ellos había un enorme coliseo que Syaoran había empezado a fotografiar desde todos sus ángulos, mirando de vez en cuando a sus espaldas y animándola a acompañarle en las vistas. Sin duda aquel Syaoran no era tan diferente al que ella había conocido, y eso la tranquilizaba. Él ya había estado en Roma antes, y se había traído tantas fotos de aquel edificio como ahora estaba sacando emocionado. Aquello terminaba de confirmar su teoría. Aquel realmente no era su esposo.

— Este fue tu viaje de fin de grado, Syaoran — admitió ella, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Tienes una foto en tu escritorio de ese día.

— ¿De verdad?

— Aunque está claro que no te acuerdas.

— Bueno... — sonrió—. No puedes acordarte de algo que nunca has vivido, pero... seguro que tu Syaoran tenía una gran vida.

— La mía también era una gran vida — asintió ella—. Y de hecho cuando volvis... volvió, él dijo que sin duda tenía que traerme aquí. Que era una de las ciudades del amor...

— No me extraña. Sin duda fue amor a primera vista...

Meilin iba a responder, cuando algo perturbó el brillo en la mirada de Syaoran. El grupo de alumnos que habían visto la noche anterior se acercaba por el mismo camino de losas grises que hace escasos segundos habían pisado ellos, mirando a su alrededor y rodeando a Sakura con gracia, que intentaba andar sin caerse. Y enseguida sus ojos se encontraron. Algo brilló en aquella mirada verde esmeralda que lo hizo estar seguro de que aquella era realmente su Sakura. Sintió entonces que lo sacudían, intentando llamar su atención.

— ¡Syaoran!

Fue consciente de la distancia que había entre él y la chica en ese momento, y se detuvo a mirar a la que era su esposa con curiosidad. Meilin tenía su cámara en la mano y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Syaoran había empezado a sentir dolor de repente.

— Está ahí, ¿La ves? —Dijo, mirando en su dirección—. No sé por qué ese... sujeto dejaría que estuviésemos tan cerca sin motivo aparente, no es un dolor necesariamente fuerte.

— Tal vez sea una trampa.

— Uhm... es posible.

Vio a Sakura de lejos disculparse con Touya y su amigo y quitarse a algunos adolescentes del camino, para ir en su dirección. Fue entonces cuando Syaoran distinguió en los ojos de Yukito un extraño brillo, artificial. No era el chico de pelo plateado y sonrisa cálida que protegía a Sakura como si fuese su propia hija.

Syaoran agarró la muñeca de Meilin con fuerza y trató de correr entre la gente, notando que la presencia de su amada lo perseguía a la misma velocidad que él escapaba. Miró atrás. Yukito los observaba de lejos, estático, con una tranquilidad extraña en él. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Touya tiró de su mochila, apoyada contra el suelo, y corrió tras ellos también.

— ¡Sakura! — Se le escuchó chillar, con esfuerzo— ¡Sakura vuelve aquí!

— ¡No te preocupes por mí! — Sonrió ella, girándose un segundo— ¡ya he estado aquí antes!

Touya paró en seco. La chica había vivido algún tiempo en Roma para estudiar a fondo el idioma y sus expresiones a pies de calle, así que en cierto modo tenía razón. Ya debía haber entrado demasiadas veces a ver el coliseo. Aunque lo que más le asustaba no era que ella se perdiera, era una chica que podía desenvolverse a la perfección en italiano. Sino que corriera tras Li.

— Tsukishiro no es el mismo, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó Meilin, sofocada, esquivando como podía los cuerpos de la gente que se iba encontrando. Syaoran tenía una agilidad alucinante—. Sus ojos eran más oscuros.

— No es bueno no sentir dolor, Meilin. Quiere tentarnos de alguna forma...

— ¡Pero ella nos está siguiendo! — se quejó, notando que corrían tanto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo—. ¡Eso solo hará que nos persiga más!

"tienes razón..." se desesperó mentalmente, buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Distinguió unos árboles al otro lado de la carretera, y pensó que sería mejor que correr en círculos alrededor del coliseo. Meilin se agarró con fuerza a él, clavando los pies en la calle y sintiendo cómo la arrastraban sin esfuerzo.

— ¡No hay semáforos, loco!

— ¡Agárrate, Meilin!

Una moto derrapó a centímetros de sus pies, y varios coches se pararon en seco a su alrededor. Cogió impulso y saltó sobre uno de ellos, lanzando a Meilin sobre su cabeza como si fuese de papel, y volviendo a atraparla en sus brazos con gran habilidad una vez él puso los pies en el suelo. Los árboles no eran de gran altura, y sabía que no podían esconderles, pero Sakura no se atrevería a cruzar en plena hora punta por una carretera sin semáforos cerca.

— Reconozco que no me esperaba eso de ti, Syaoran. — murmuró, aún en sus brazos, observando al chico a centímetros de su cuello. Él seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura—. Pero no entiendo por qué no quisiste hablar con ella de una vez. ¿Quieres matarnos? ¿Es eso?

— Quería alejarla de allí. Ese Yukito no es el que protegía a Sakura como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Había maldad en sus ojos...

— Eso no es excusa para no hablarle. Ahora está lejos de él y no te duele tanto como dices, es tu oportunidad.

Syaoran negó, bajando con cuidado a su prima de sus brazos. No se esperaba tenerla tan cerca tan pronto, no habrá sabido reaccionar con normalidad. Y notar que podía ser una trampa no le daba demasiada confianza. Tenía la sensación de estar dejando a la persona que más amaba con su peor enemigo. No iba a poder soportarlo mucho tiempo.

— Aún no es... el momento.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Te has olvidado de que esa excursión solo dura cuatro días?

— No, claro que no —respondió, completamente serio—. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. No nos duele.

Meilin abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiese escuchado lo más absurdo del mundo salir de su boca. Agarró sus hombros, con todo lo pequeñitas que eran sus manos, y lo sacudió frente a ella con violencia: — El vuelo en avión te afectó al cerebro, ¿verdad? ¡Admítelo!

— ¡Meilin! —la agarró ahora él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sintió que la chica temblaba de forma extraña. Suspiró con fuerza; su inocencia no tenía remedio—. No nos duele porque él provoca eso, Meilin. Si tratara de acercarme aprovechando esa tregua, solo estaría siguiendo el camino que él nos ha dibujado, ¿entiendes?

» Cuanto más nos duela, más cerca estaremos de salir de aquí, y de devolver todo a la normalidad.

* * *

— Sakura prefirió no entrar de nuevo al coliseo, dice que ya lo ha visto muchas veces —Mintió Touya, dirigiéndose al resto de sus alumnos—. Nos veremos en la puerta cuando termine la visita.

— ¿Podemos ir al baño antes, profesor? —Sugirió Ron, alzando la mano—. Necesito ir urgentemente...

— Está bien, ¿alguien más necesita ir? —sugirió, pero todos negaron al unísono. Yukito sonrió— Quédate con ellos un segundo, ¿Vale? no tardaré nada.

El chico asintió, dejándole unos diez pasos de margen antes de seguirle en silencio. La chica había sentido que debía desaparecer en aquel momento, y notó algo nerviosa que Yukito les seguía justo como había previsto su señor. Fingió pararse y mirar a su alrededor algún restaurante cercano cuando Touya se alejó de ella unos segundos. Cuando se giró, su profesor estaba sujetando a Yukito del cuello contra una de las rejas del coliseo, dejando que sus pies se balanceasen en el aire.

— ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? —gruñó, furioso—. Conozco a Yukito desde que se mudó a Tomoeda. Conozco. Cada. Mirada. Suya.

La chica se horrorizó, comprobando que Yukito empezaba a ponerse rojo por el esfuerzo. Al pesar de la gente a su alrededor a nadie parecía importarle que prácticamente lo estrangulase contra unos barrotes. El peliblanco trató de hablar, pero solo consiguió recoger un poco de aire dentro de sus pulmones.

— No seas falso, por favor, si ni siquiera debe hacerte falta respirar. ¿Qué pretendías hacer, matarme? Soy un estorbo para ti, ¿verdad? ¿¡Te enfada que pueda proteger aún a Sakura aunque ya no tenga magia, Verdad!?

— Profesor...

— Vuelve con el grupo, Ron. No tardaremos mucho.

— Pero...

— ¡Que te vayas!

La chica dio un respingo, asustada por los gritos del chico, aunque no tardó demasiado en obedecerlo y marcharse de allí. Podía escuchar a su señor farfullando en su mente toda clase de insultos. Le pitaban los oídos: "¡Cállese! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Touya sea demasiado observador" protestó, y acto seguido se rió cínicamente "¿no que usted era invencible? ¿Cómo es que no pudo prever eso, "Señor"? ".

En su cabeza se oyó un gruñido proveniente del fondo de la garganta de su señor, seguido de una descarga eléctrica que la hizo arrodillarse en el suelo, exhausta. Después, el hombre se rió de ella con fuerza también en su mente "No me subestimes, imbécil. No sé qué es lo que te está pasando con ese tal Touya, pero tú no vas a dejar de obedecerme. Por la cuenta que te trae".


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Touya lo dejó caer de pie cuando notó que verdaderamente él necesitaba respirar. No había ni rastro en él del chico que le prometió de rodillas y con la cabeza baja proteger a su hermana con su vida si fuese necesario, y dedicarse a hacerla sonreír todos y cada uno de sus días. En realidad, en sus ojos no había nada. Inexpresividad pura.

—No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes, y haya dejado que mi hermana pequeña durmiese en el mismo colchón que tú —gruñó, hundiendo un dedo en su pecho. Yukito sonrió—. Debería matarte yo mismo justo ahora, por traidor.

— No te recomiendo hacerlo. Tu hermana sufriría mucho si se enterara de que su hermano es un asesino.

— ¡También lo haría si su esposo lo matara!

— Tampoco es como si su esposo lo hiciera queriendo —se rió, y eso enfureció todavía más a Touya—Pero eso tú nunca vas a... saberlo—Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas, y desvaneciéndose frente a él— Touya... —murmuró cuando su amigo lo atrapó en sus brazos, quedando completamente inconsciente. Aquello lo había descolocado del todo.

— Si tuviese mis poderes como antes... —Suspiró, apretando más a Yukito contra su pecho. Estaba claro que había alguien detrás de todo aquello—. Me pareció muy raro que Li no quisiera tener a su alrededor a ambos guardianes, y que dejara que tú te quedaras con Sakura y te casases con ella. Tu otro yo no volvió a salir nunca más... —dijo, y lo alzó, aun consciente de que él ya no podía sentir ni oír nada—. Ni siquiera te enamoraste de ella por propia voluntad. Seguramente él te manipuló, igual que ahora...

»No puedo dejar que te acerques más a ella, Yuki. Espero que me entiendas...

* * *

Syaoran alzó la vista de sus zapatos. Meilin se había sentado a los pies de un árbol a unos metros de él, aburrida, a leer un libro de bolsillo que había comprado de camino al coliseo. Estaba en italiano, así que lo único que hacía era buscar palabra por palabra en el diccionario y suspirar como una loca. Se sentía mal por haber arrastrado a su prima a la mismísima Italia solo para ir tras Sakura, pero no había podido evitarlo. No hubiese soportado tanto tiempo fingiendo ser su esposo y cumpliendo como tal. La sola idea le daba escalofríos. Él pertenecía a Sakura, y a nadie más.

Alguien tocó su hombro a sus espaldas, y provocó que Meilin se entristeciera y se levantara para caminar lejos de él. Ni siquiera quería girarse, por miedo. Reconocería aquella presencia en cualquier parte.

— Syaoran... —murmuró, con la voz suave y algo triste—. Siento hacer que corrieses de esa forma, yo creí...

— ¿Que era tu Syaoran? —Contestó él, frío—. Oh, por Dios. No puedo creer que seas tan inocente.

De algún modo, sintió que podía oír su propio corazón rompiéndose. Lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aquel sujeto los vigilaba todo el tiempo, y estaba claro que estaba provocando aquella situación. Ella acabaría sufriendo más de lo necesario y él no podría soportarlo. La amaba.

— Hace unos días noté una presencia extraña, pensé que otra clase de magia distinta a la de Clow estaba empezando a fortalecerse. Temí que quisieras volver a las andadas.

"¡Oh, por Dios! Ni siquiera sabes cómo el otro Syaoran trataba a la otra Sakura..." le recriminaba su mente "la estás haciendo llorar... idiota"

— p-pero... tus ojos...

— ¿Mis ojos? ¿Corriste en círculos al rededor del Coliseo y cruzaste una calle sin semáforos por unos ojos?

Su mano se arrastró por todo lo larga que su espalda era, estremeciéndole, y un pequeño sollozo rompió el incómodo silencio que los envolvía. Aquel dolor empezó a quemarle de nuevo por dentro pero esta vez no era por su cercanía; le dolía escucharla llorar.

— Yo solo...

— Mi esposa insistió en venir a este sitio, No había llegado a viajar nunca a Europa. —le explicó, aún sin girarse—. Seguramente viste mis ojos justo después de mirarla a ella.

— ¿Hablas de... M-meilin?— absorbió con violencia, sin dejar de llorar— Yukito me contó que tú y...

— Sí, bueno —la interrumpió—. Eso a ti debería darte igual. Ya supe por tus fotos que estabas felizmente casada con Tsukishiro. Al parecer no hice mal en _permitirle_ quedarse en Japón. Espero que entendieras que no quiero saber nada de ti y de tu estúpida vida.

— S-sí, yo...

— Entonces vete —se quejó—. No tengo ganas de aguantar a una niña tonta y torpe como tú en un viaje de pareja como este.

Tomó aire con fuerza, deseando que sus lágrimas no lo delatasen. La chica se quedó parada tras él unos segundos, llorando amargamente. Seguramente no tenía fuerzas ni para girarse e irse de allí. Él podía entender eso, puesto que se sentía exactamente igual. No sabía exactamente por qué había querido fingir de esa forma con ella, pero sentía que si no lo hacía el mago que les controlaba actuaría con más rabia contra ellos. Debía alejarla de él mientras pensaba qué debía hacer. Debía hablar con Eriol de nuevo de todo lo sucedido. Él tendría respuestas.

La chica volvió a sorber por su nariz y a respirar con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera armarse de valor: —. Creí que tú me ayudarías a salir de este infierno, pero ya veo que estoy sola en esto —sus palabras se le clavaron dentro, como si lanzaran dagas contra él—. Yo nunca podré amar a Yukito como te amo a ti, Syaoran.

El chico esperó a que sus pasos se alejaran de allí para caer de rodillas contra aquella tierra batida y esconder sus mejillas entre sus manos. Sintió que Meilin lo arropaba entre sus brazos mientras él chillaba, impotente, sin entender por qué alguien quería hacerles tanto daño. No había querido girarse, sabía que de hacerlo ella vería todo el amor que había en sus ojos. Pero era ese amor precisamente el que lo hacía querer alejarla de él, que dejara de sufrir con su propia presencia que la quemaba por dentro. Su prima frotó su espalda con suavidad.

— Hiraguizawa nos dirá qué hacer, no llores — le dijo, intentando animarle. Pero lejos de eso, él se agarró a sus ropas para llorar con más rabia aún. El tráfico se había puesto en funcionamiento de nuevo; ella se había ido lejos de él—. Te prometo que encontraremos una solución para todo esto, ¿está bien? Nadie te hará llorar de nuevo...

— Meilin... yo...

— La amas, lo sé — sonrió, cuando el alzó la mirada en su dirección. Trató de secar sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos—. Si ese mago sigue haciéndote daño de este modo yo misma le daré su merecido —Dijo, efusiva, y consiguió sacarle una tímida sonrisa al chico en sus brazos—. Yo te amo también, y no dejaría que te alejasen tan pronto de mí. Como bien decías, la nuestra era una buena vida.

* * *

¿Cómo una persona normal podía tener tantas lágrimas dentro? Sakura volvió a dar la vuelta al Coliseo por tercera vez, encontrándose a su grupo de alumnos y su hermano en la entrada, sentados en el suelo, esperándola. Habían sacado su almuerzo y hablaban entra ellos animadamente, en unas escaleras frente al Coliseo. Notó también que Yukito estaba dormido en el hombro de su hermano, y que su cara no era de muchos amigos. Debió verla hecha un desastre, porque soltó a su amigo y cruzó a toda velocidad. Agarró sus mejillas y la escrutó, nervioso. Algunas lágrimas mojaban aún sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sakura? Vi a ese Li correr de ti entre la gente, creí...

— Ya eso no importa —cerró con fuerza sus párpados, para ver algo mejor a su hermano después—. Y-yo tengo ya mi familia, ¿no es así? A Yukito... y a ti.

Touya la pegó a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, hasta el punto de costarles respirar. Estaba claro que allí estaba pasando algo.

— Ni siquiera has dicho una sola palabra en Italiano, y normalmente en cuanto llegábamos aquí te transformabas en una italiana como el resto —explicó, soltando un gran suspiro—. ¿No comprendes el idioma, verdad? Algo está pasando y no confías en mí para contármelo. Eso me preocupa, monstruo.

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante de su nuevo llanto. Su hermano había dicho justo lo que necesitaba oír. Aquel Touya le había parecido algo menos sobreprotector, pero estaba claro que solo estaba cediendo un poco de responsabilidad en alguien en quien confiaba demasiado. Algo había pasado para que cambiase de idea y decidiese preguntarle él mismo por sus sentimientos. Que Yukito durmiese en plena calle no era lo habitual.

— Yo no soy tu… Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

—Pero... hablaremos luego sobre eso, ¿está bien?— intento sonreír, recibiendo un pequeño beso de su hermano en la frente—. Yukito se ve algo pálido.

— Sí, bueno... respecto a eso...

Sakura se giró. Su hermano mordía su labio inferior y acariciaba el pelo de su nuca. Tenía algo que decirlo:

— Respecto a eso... ¿Qué?

— Él tampoco es mí... Yukito —confesó, poniéndose serio—. Estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña, y no quiero que estés cerca de él.

— Pero...

— Cuando lleguemos, recogerás tus cosas y entrarás en mi habitación, ¿está bien? —de un momento a otro, se encontraba a su lado y mirando al frente. Yukito había empezado a abrir los ojos—. Es unipersonal, pero por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Los ojos de Yukito habían vuelto a la normalidad, y los miraba con un deje de preocupación en su expresión. Ella misma había notado que sus ojos eran algo más oscuros aquella misma tarde, pero pensó simplemente que había sido un efecto de la luz a aquella hora. Aunque si Touya se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, tenía que ser cierto. Él siempre había tenido una intuición especial para aquella clase de asuntos, aunque no se lo dijese la mayoría del tiempo.

— Parece que lo has notado también, Sakura.

— Creí que eran cosas mías.

— Ya estás viendo que no, que aquí está pasando algo raro —tomó aire, lo retuvo en sus pulmones unos segundos, y expiró sin hacer ruido—. Algo o... alguien lo está controlando de algún modo.

— ¿Controlando?

" _¿Estaría algo controlando también a Syaoran?"_

— Sí, a veces vuelve a la normalidad, pero no creo que sea muy seguro por ahora que duermas en la misma habitación que él. No al menos hasta que me cuentes qué está pasando.

Sakura sonrió, y se abrazó al torso de su hermano por inercia. Sabía que a pesar de todo, él siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla en lo que fuese. No estaba sola como había creído minutos antes. Y tal vez cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que Syaoran no fuese el que estaba diciendo esas cosas tan horribles, sino alguien más.

* * *

— Esto no va bien...

Ron alzó la vista y encontró a su señor mirando con fingido asombro las paredes del Coliseo Romano. La chica aún no había llegado con su grupo, no sabía de qué modo iba a mirar a su profesor a la cara e iba a hablarle, sabiendo que Yukito iba a atacarle y no quiso impedirlo al menos. Además, su señor la había atacado sin pensárselo dos veces. Nunca lo había hecho hasta aquel momento, y no entendía por qué seguía llamando "señor" a alguien que la hacía sentirse como si no valiese lo más mínimo. Necesitaba pensar sobre muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que no va bien?

— Ese niño es demasiado repelente— se quejó, cerrando sus puños—. Debía acercarse a ella, y lo único que hizo fue echarla y hacerla llorar...

— El chico no es tan tonto como piensa, y no es algo que dependa de la edad. Debió estar más atento.

— Y ese Touya... Me pone de los nervios.

Ron sonrió por dos segundos. Confiaba plenamente en que Touya se daría cuenta de cualquier pequeño detalle, era demasiado listo y observador. Se había alegrado internamente de que no le hubiesen hecho daño. Sentía algo hacia él que no sabía explicar, pero que sin duda era bueno. Casi todo lo contrario a lo que sentía por su "señor".

— Así que si la idea de usar a su propio amigo no funciona tendremos que hacerlo por las malas...

"Por las malas" nunca era algo bueno si era él quien lo decía. La última vez que escuchó eso, ella terminó sacándole toda la sangre del cuerpo a un transeúnte en una calle de la pequeña Pescara. Ahora empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente había valido la pena convertirse en una asesina por alguien como él.

— Ya, por las malas... —puso los ojos en blanco—. Sea lo que sea, a mí no vuelva a meterme en esto.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada desafiante bajo sus gafas de sol, y ella sintió que se asfixiaba, y que los músculos de su cuello se contraían con fuerza. Se arrodilló buscando el aire, tirando de su ropa, y viendo que no daba resultado, pidió clemencia a su señor tirando de la tela de su pantalón. Pero él solo la dejó agonizando un rato más mientras miraba el monumento.

— Ayudarme o no, no es algo que tú elijas —habló, y escuchó a sus pies cómo ella trataba de recuperar todo el aire que había perdido en una sola bocanada. Tenía incluso lágrimas en los ojos y un tono rojizo en la piel—. Yo te di la vida, y yo puedo quitártela cuando me dé la gana. Y no es que no puedas amar porque seas artificial —sonrió, recogiendo el rostro de la chica y mirándola a los ojos a través de los cristales—. No puedes amar porque yo no dejo que lo hagas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

— Así que era cierto. Diste positivo.

Sakura sonrió, incómoda, tras la enorme almohada que abrazaba. Touya se había sentado frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas, y se había dedicado a pasear su mirada de ella a la prueba de embarazo, y de la prueba de embarazo a ella de vuelta. Aquellas pruebas tenían ciertas posibilidades de fallar, así que quiso comprobarlo con una segunda y una tercera, haciendo prometer a su hermana que al volver se haría un chequeo para acabar de confirmarlo. No podía evitar pensar con impotencia que ahora el padre de ese niño era un psicópata a ratos que había intentado matarle. Aún no sabía cómo iba a explicárselo para que no se asustase.

— Creo que entristecí a Yukito desmayándome del susto —murmuró, bajando la mirada a sus rodillas—. No me esperaba... algo así.

— Pues no entiendo por qué —su expresión era despreocupada, como si aquel embarazo fuese lo más normal del mundo. Eso la asustó más—. Un matrimonio que se precie mantiene relaciones cada dos por tres. Y más tratándose de Yukito, que estaba que se derretía por ti.

Intentó procesar la información todo lo rápido que pudo, aunque su mente no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Yukito. Derretía. Relaciones.

Había dicho relaciones.

— ¿Re...Relaciones? —Tartamudeó, completamente roja—. Yo no...

— Aunque no me gustaría tener esta charla contigo justo ahora —la interrumpió, mirándola lascivamente—. Quisiera que me explicases eso de que no eres mi Sakura.

— Es una... larga historia.

— Tenemos tiempo — contestó su hermano mirando su reloj—. Mañana te quedarás en casa de Marco mientras yo llevo a los chicos al Vaticano. Ayer se nos hizo tarde y no pudimos acabar de ver la Antigua Roma. —y después notó que su hermana lo miraba aterrorizada, y su expresión se suavizó un poco—. Marco fue el chico con el que hiciste tu intercambio de tres meses la primera vez que viniste aquí. Es un chico de absoluta confianza.

— Ya... veo —suspiró, contra la almohada, pensándose por dónde empezar a contarle su historia. Él no la entendería empezase por donde empezase—. Es algo raro de explicar pero... tú odiabas a Syaoran.

— Lo sigo haciendo —puso los ojos en blanco—. Ese Li es mi talón de Aquiles.

— Pero Syaoran solo quería cuidar de mí, es un buen chico. —aclaró—. Me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y después se fue a Hong-Kong, así que no supe apenas nada de él en cuatro meses.

— ¿Enamorado de ti? ¡Ese idiota solo es capaz de enamorarse de sí mismo!—se indignó—. Todavía me sorprende que llegara a casarse con alguien por amor.

— Pero después de esos cuatro meses él volvió —lo fulminó con la mirada, por haberla interrumpido. Él solo se cruzó de brazos—. Una nueva Carta de Clow estaba haciendo desaparecer la cuidad y sus habitantes: la carta vacío.

— ¿Y qué pasó cuando os volvisteis a ver?

— La carta os hizo desaparecer a todos, así que intentamos atraparla. Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para arrebatarme las cartas que ya había capturado y firmado con mi nombre. Y entonces Syaoran usó casi toda su magia intentando acabar con ella, pero igualmente lo hizo desaparecer también.

— Me hubiese gustado verlo — sonrió, con cierto placer brillando en los ojos—. Un mundo sin Li sin duda sería...

— Así que me tocó enfrentarme a mi sola contra ella. —lo interrumpió, molesta—. Eriol me había dicho que para capturarla debía sacrificar el sentimiento más importante para mí, pero yo aún no había conseguido confesarle a Syaoran que él también... me gustaba mucho.

— ¿Y?

— Apareció al otro lado del socavón que había hecho esa carta en las escaleras de la torre en la que estábamos, y me dijo un poco débil que por suerte aún le quedaba un poco de magia, y que se alegraba de llegar a tiempo. Me prometió que aunque el amor dejara de existir él igualmente me seguiría.

Touya se sorprendió al ver en los ojos de su hermana el brillo de nuevas lágrimas, y trató de tranquilizarla agarrando sus manos. Por algún motivo recordar eso le dolía en el alma.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Sellé de nuevo la carta Vacío y... acabé confesándole mis sentimientos a Syaoran. Y frente a mi apareció la carta Esperanza ya convertida en una carta Sakura. La carta Vacío se había unido a la que creé yo misma a partir de mis sentimientos hacia Syaoran.

— Pero para ese entonces el amor había desaparecido de todos los corazones, ¿no es así?

— Al parecer no —sonrió, entre lágrimas—. Él dijo que también me amaba y quise correr a abrazarlo, pero nos separaba un agujero, ¿recuerdas?

—Uhm... sí.

— Aunque salté igualmente —se rió—. Y eso es lo último que recuerdo. Caer en sus brazos con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Lo... último que recuerdas?

— Sí. De repente desperté en una habitación muy blanca, y desnuda bajo las sábanas. Yukito me había despertado con un beso.

Touya alzó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido: — ¿Qué edad tenías entonces?

— Catorce.

— ¡Catorce! —Casi se le atragantó la palabra—. Y estaba yo hablándote de relaciones...

— Por eso necesitaba encontrar a Syaoran, creía que a él le había pasado lo mismo que a mí y que se había despertado en algún sitio solo, o... con alguien que no conocía, no lo sé.

— Y no fue así —intuyó.

— No quiso ni mirarme—recordó, desviando su mirada a un lado—. Dijo que solo me vigilaba por si mi magia empezaba a fortalecerse, que era una niña tonta y torpe y que no quería saber nada de mi estúpida vida.

— Y tu Syaoran nunca diría eso, claro.

— ¡Claro que no! —Sus orejas estaban rojas—. Syaoran jamás me diría algo así...Él es bueno y amable conmigo, y siempre me hablaba con una gran sonrisa...

— Entonces es que a él no le pasó lo mismo que a ti.

— Eso creí yo —admitió, acariciando sus manos con las yemas de sus dedos—. Pero cuando dijiste que Yukito estaba siendo controlado por alguien, pensé...

— Pensaste que Li solo estaba controlado por alguien que le hiciera decir esas cosas—terminó.

— Eso mismo.

— ¿Y el plan ahora es...?

— No… no lo sé. Creí que tú lo sabrías.

— ¿Yo? —definitivamente, aquello no se lo esperaba— ¿Qué podría saber yo, si apenas hace un par de horas creía que mi mejor amigo de siempre había estado fingiendo dos años y medio?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, y dejó caer como si tal cosa que Eriol podía saber más cosas que ella misma o el propio Syaoran, porque su poder era mucho más grande que el suyo, y Touya entendió entonces por qué tenía ese empeño en acompañarles. Al parecer ese pequeño mago Clow solo quería cuidar de ella. Y protegerla de _alguien_ que debía conocer muy bien. Más les valía tenerle cerca.

* * *

"Sakura..."

 _Sakura miró al frente. Un herido Syaoran parpadeaba con un solo ojo, apoyándose en la empuñadura de su jian para mantenerse de pie. Los brazos que la rodeaban eran los de Touya, que por alguna razón le daban una sensación de impotencia enorme. Una risa siniestra rompió el silencio. Yukito se estaba levantando como si no tuviese huesos en el cuerpo, y estaba empezando a caminar en dirección al castaño con una katana en la mano. Una chica de cabello negro y muy largo se puso frente a él, decidida a protegerle. Aquella mirada le sonaba. Debía tener la edad de su hermano._

 _"¡Tú no quieres hacer eso, Tsukishiro, no le escuches!" le gritó, con la voz rota "ni siquiera te ha dado la oportunidad de amar a quien tú quieres, deberías odiarle..."_

 _"¡Claro que debería odiar a alguien, pero es a él!" lloraba, arrastrando su katana, como si le pesara demasiado "Ese Li siempre poniéndose por medio... ¡Yo ya era feliz antes de que él apareciera!"_

 _Touya se separó de ella, corriendo hacia su amigo para acabar tirándose contra él. Lo que no previó fue cómo él había conseguido alzar su katana y apuntar con ella a la chica segundos antes._

 _Ésta se clavó en el suelo, entre sus costillas._

 _"¡Ron!"_

La habitación estaba oscura. Había alguien al fondo respirando escandalosamente, y las ventanas apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna. En el reloj de la mesita de noche se marcaban las tres y veinte, en color azul eléctrico. Recordó entonces donde se encontraba: su hermano había sacado todas cosas de la que había sido su habitación la noche anterior, y sin darle explicaciones a Yukito, había tirado de la muñeca de la chica y había salido de allí cerrando de un portazo. Lo último que recordaba era la imagen de su hermano acomodándose en el sofá del fondo de la habitación y deseándole buenas noches.

Una gota de sudor frio recorrió su sien. Si aquello había sido un sueño premonitorio no querría tener que vivirlo otra vez. Había sido horrible.

— ¿Sakura? Sakura… dime algo, por favor…

Su hermano la estaba sacudiendo. Se había quedado estática en mitad de la cama, seguramente llorando, y hablando en sueños. Aún seguía frente a ella la imagen de Yukito corrompido por el odio, y a Syaoran completamente magullado. Esto le recordaba demasiado a los sueños premonitorios que tenía cuando le tocó transformar todas las cartas. Tal vez lo provocase la misma magia de entonces. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Eriol sabía más de lo que le había estado contando.

— Algo —trató de sonreír, pero no funcionó. Eso asustó aún más a su hermano—. Estoy bien, hermanito, solo fue una pesadilla.

— Me asustan tus pesadillas. Dices cosas muy raras…

La chica se incorporó con cuidado, sin llegar a estar libre de sus brazos. Touya lucía pálido, a pesar de que la luz de su mesita era amarilla y añeja. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella en ocasiones, en su opinión.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Estabas llamando… a Ron —intentó articular, con cuidado de no asustarme. Al parecer conocía a la chica del sueño.

— ¿La conoces?

— ¿A Ron? ¡Claro! Es una de nuestras alumnas…

 _Alumna…_

Ya.

Claro.

"Alumna"

— ¿Alumna? ¿Cómo puede ser una alumna si debía tener tu edad?

Touya abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Mi edad? Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona…

— Tenía el pelo negro y muy largo —recordó—. Y estaba hablando de… _alguien_ que tenía la culpa de todo esto. Ni siquiera fui yo quien gritaba Ron en el sueño. Salió… solo.

— ¿Qué?

Sí, bueno, ella era consciente de que sonaba como una verdadera loca. Pero algo le decía que Touya ya sospechaba de ella antes que Sakura. Había actuado como sí… no le sorprendiese del todo.

— Cuando me giré y agarré a Yukito del cuello ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Como si se lo esperara—le explicó—. Aunque nunca hubiese imaginado que ella tuviese algo que ver, no era... —y su rostro cambió, de desconcierto a ira, pasando por el terror— … alguien de quien pudiera… desconfiar.

* * *

Spinel abrió la ventana corrediza con cuidado, y Syaoran saltó dentro con Meilin en sus brazos, muerta de frío. Tenía una habitación bastante más pequeña que la del resto, pero aun así era suficiente para una criatura que nunca había tenido habitación propia. Tal vez con otra forma aquella cama podría haber sido mucho más grande, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Lo que sí era un problema era ofrecerles un lugar donde sentarse. Aunque Syaoran no esperó demasiado. Arrastró su maleta al suelo y puso a su prima sobre la colcha de lana de colores, y se metió los dedos en los bolsillos. Lo de sentarse le daba completamente igual.

— No sabía que eras un desastre haciendo maletas — apunto el chico, mirándola de lejos. Esta había caído abierta sin querer—. Si ahí traes tantas chocolatinas… ¿Dónde has guardado tu ropa?

Spinel parpadeó. No sabía que un humano necesitara tanta ropa para solo cuatro días.

Se giró, y abrió el armario, dejando ver un par de pantalones con sus camisetas y chaquetas correspondientes. Y Syaoran se relajó.

— En fin, haz lo que quieras —tomó asiento junto a Meilin—. Imagino que ya sabrás lo que pasó hoy.

— Yo lo sé todo, joven Li —sonrió Spinel, haciendo sitio a los pies de su cama para quedar a su altura; Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco un segundo—. Incluso pude ayudar algo más a Sakura. Ese _alguien_ puede intervenir en lo que digamos, pero no en la magia que creemos.

— ¿Qué? No te he entendido demasiado bien…

— A ver: Si no has olvidado quien eres es porque tu magia te protege. Aunque ha creado todo este mundo a partir de la nada, y puede moverlo a su antojo. Tsukishiro atacó hoy al hermano de la pequeña cazadora de cartas.

Syaoran boqueó, sin decir nada realmente. Aquello lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

— Ya te dije que el guardián Yue no puede controlar a su forma adoptada. Así que ese chico está al antojo de los hilos que mueva ese mago.

— ¿Y entonces cómo…?

— ¿Cómo ayudé a Sakura? —preguntó, quitándole las palabra de la boca. El chico solo asintió—. Sencillo. Con un sueño premonitorio.

— Como cuando me conoció — reflexionó—. Y cuando te conoció a ti, y el juicio final. Todos esos sueños los creaste tú.

— Así es.

— Pero entonces… tú sabes… lo que va a pasar.

— Algo así, sí.

— ¿Lo ves, Syaoran? Está riéndose de nosotros — se indignó Meilin, cruzándose de brazos—. Sabía todo desde el principio y ni siquiera se molesta en ayudarnos.

— Eso no es del todo cierto — sonrió la criatura, entornando los ojos—. Era mi misión no separarme de Sakura, y estoy ahora mismo con vosotros. Creo que eso ya es una gran ayuda por mi parte.

— ¡Oh, sí, perdona! —alzó los brazos, exagerando sus disculpas. Syaoran solo mordió su labio inferior, negando con la cabeza—. Usted perdone, es una suerte y un honor que le robemos su tiempo.

— ¡No hablaba de eso! —Su actitud parecía divertirle, más que ofenderle—. Digo que ya sé cuál es la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Pero no puedo decirla así como así. Él lo escucha todo.

— ¿Y entonces…?

— En tus sueños, Li —no le dejó terminar—. Nos veremos en tus sueños esta noche. Es el único lugar en el que él no puede entrar.


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 _Syaoran ya había visto aquella plaza antes. La Fontana di Trevi estaba increíblemente vacía a su alrededor. Aunque no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino la figura de una chica en los brazos de Touya, arrodillado, con una katana en la mano, sujetada por la mitad._

 _Su espalda se sacudió un par de veces antes de agarrarse al cuerpo de la chica, hundiendo su nariz en él y soltando el grito más desgarrador que jamás hubiese podido escuchar. Se había dedicado a recoger las manos de la chica del suelo y depositarlas sobre su cuerpo, pero éstas se resbalaban sin vida alguna al lugar de donde las había sacado. Era desesperante ver cómo él mismo se rendía y empezaba a llorar, sin saber qué hacer. Debía sentirse tan inútil como él observando la escena._

 _— La has... matado — escuchó que gruñía, alzando la vista en dirección a Yukito. Éste solo lo miraba en completo shock; Touya tenía la mejilla derecha manchada de sangre— ¡Ella no te había hecho nada, solo quería protegerte!_

 _— T-Touya...—La chica sonrió, con dificultad, intentando alcanzar la mano del hombre para acariciarla. Ya apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar—... no le...regañes, por favor. No era dueño de... lo que sentía._

 _— ¿Igual que tú?_

 _— Sí..._

 _« ¿Pero de qué... están hablando?» Se dijo Syaoran, sin entender nada. « ¿Esa chica no era... una de las niñas del grupo de alumnos? ¿Por qué estaría metida alguien así en todo esto?»_

 _«Aunque ahora que lo pienso... ahora tiene cuerpo de mujer...»_

 _— Oh, eso me alivia un poco —trató de sonreír Touya, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Creí que moriría a manos de la persona más..._

 _— No lo digas — la interrumpió, encogiéndose de repente—. Por favor. Tú tampoco eres dueño de lo que... sientes. Tú no me amas en realidad._

 _— ¡Claro que lo hago!_

 _Un halo de luz azul eléctrico la estaba cubriendo ahora. Aquello pareció devolverle la vida de repente, cuan película protectora. Ahora sus ojos brillaban._

 _— ¡No, no lo haces! ¡Él solo lo hizo para que sufriera! ¡Me odia! —alargó su brazo en dirección a uno de los tejados, donde una extraña figura los observaba con un báculo en la mano. Era la luz de la luna pasando a través del cristal en el final del mismo el que la cubría—. Él sabía que me enamoraría de ti, y que no sería capaz de matarte, así que quería castigarme de algún modo. Tú no... Me amas en realidad. Es solo... una ilusión._

 _«Una ilusión» repitió Syaoran en su mente «Todo este mundo, las personalidades de la gente que creía que conocía...»_

 _«Todo»_

 _— Claro que no, no digas estupideces. —Y, con cuidado, agarró su mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos—. Nadie es lo suficientemente poderoso como para interferir en el amor que dos personas sienten, no lo olvides._

 _— Touya..._

 _— Calla —susurró, con tranquilidad. Nadie podía ver sus rostros ahora, excepto Syaoran, que estaba justamente frente a ellos—. Que no se entere de lo que quiero hacer, que rabie... — acarició su nariz con la suya, y Syaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería ni imaginarse ese dolor—... él sabe... que yo te amo con mi vida y..._

 _Pero no acabó. Ella lo agarró de su nuca y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, uniéndose en un beso. Todo cobró sentido de repente para Syaoran._

 _Un beso._

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la lámpara del techo agitándose por el viento que entraba por la ventana. Meilin dormía hecha una bola a su lado, y no tardó en arroparla para que dejara de tener la piel de gallina. Observó asombrado cómo se estiraba a lo largo de su cama y emitía un sonidito de satisfacción, arrugando las sábanas entre sus dedos. No es que hubiese sido la persona más amable del mundo con ella en todos esos días, y eso lo entristecía un poco.

Pero tampoco podía hacer demasiado. Cerró la ventana con cuidado y apagó su despertador al lado de la cabeza de la chica, para que esta vez no le sonase. Pensaba dejarla descansar un rato más aquella mañana, y traerle algo que la hiciera sonreír cuando abriera los ojos. Tal vez eso fuera contraproducente para ella, pero necesitaba no sentirse tan miserable por hacerle todo ese daño. Lo único que había hecho desde que había despertado con esposa y todo.

 _"¿Un beso? ¿Por eso no pasó nada cuando ella me tocó?"_

Sus ojos estaban morados por el cansancio. Dejó el móvil sobre la repisa de cristal bajo el espejo y mojó su cara con agua helada, intentando despertarse. Ahora entendía por qué aquel sujeto había dejado que ellos se tocaran sin más, sin preocuparse de si su mundo era destruido o no. Seguramente ni siquiera él sabía que la clave de todo estaba en un beso. Y aunque no entendiera por qué, algo le decía que Eriol acabaría contándoselo. O al menos dejaría que él solo llegase a sacar sus conclusiones. A pesar de todo Eriol seguía siendo Eriol.

 _"Todo es bastante simple, me extraña que él no haya llegado a esa conclusión."_ recibió como repuesta _" Estamos aquí porque la carta vacío debió ser convertida en carta Sakura con la condición de que el amor desapareciera de todos los corazones"._

 _"Pero eso no fue así, claro"_ adivinó, y él le sonrió con un pequeño emoticono amarillo _"Quizás rompimos ese equilibrio"_

 _"Es largo de explicar, pero podríamos decirlo así, sí. Esa carta ya no es lo que Clow creó al principio de todo"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Oh, eres un chico muy desagradable, ¿sabes?"_ Escribió, un segundo después, en negrita. Aquel no era Eriol. _"Me toca mucho las narices que intentes luchar tú solito contra todo esto. ¿Es que no lo ves?"_

 _"Yo os muevo como las marionetas que sois, Syaoran"_

Su pantalla parpadeó un par de veces antes de empezar a pixelarse, y difuminarse poco a poco hasta apagarse por completo. Un humo espeso atravesó el cristal, como si acabaran de quemar todos sus circuitos. Sabía que no debía haber preguntado demasiado, pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Aunque, de todas formas, Eriol no daba puntada sin hilo. Si había hablado sin tantos tapujos era porque sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre ya lo estaba siguiendo desde hacía tiempo. Allí, ninguna magia salía gratis.

Tiró de las sábanas de Meilin y encendió todas las luces a la vez, de un guantazo. La chica apenas pudo abrir los ojos cuando Syaoran ya estaba vestido y amarrándose la funda de su jian al cuerpo. Portaba un atuendo de lucha similar al que usó para capturar la carta Vacío, aunque Meilin no sabía ese detalle. Solo que esta vez, sus ropas eran negras. Tal y como había podido alcanzar a ver en su sueño más que revelador.

Syaoran le tiró una camisa de las suyas a la cara, y abrió la ventana con nerviosismo.

— Tápate bien, tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo, comido por los nervios, y ella obedeció. Aquella camisa era tan grande que llegaba a cubrirle las rodillas—. Ese... lo que quiera que sea sabía que Eriol era un mago con un gran poder y estoy seguro de que ha ido a por él. Este sitio ya no es seguro para ti Meilin.

Y sin mediar palabra, la cargó entre sus brazos y pinchó la carta Salto con la punta de su espada. Unas alas amarillentas salieron de sus talones, lanzándolo con fuerza por la ventana, y haciendo que cayera en el tejado que tenían justo en frente. La misma presencia que había estado sintiendo desde que despertó en aquel lugar, había pasado muy cerca de él y pretendía alejarse cada vez más. Ya solo podía imaginarse a su amigo hecho cenizas.

—Necesito que busques por mí en ese mazo de cartas, Meilin —murmuró, al mucho rato, derrapando en un canalón lleno de agua estancada. Las susodichas sobresalían de entre los botones que había en su pecho—. Eriol me habló de que la carta Vacío fue la culpable de todo esto, tal vez esa sea la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

— ¿Crees que él esté...?

— No... Lo sé, Meilin —la carta Salto era demasiado rápida, y era difícil ir de un lado a otro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía la sensación de que todo iba a terminar antes de que amaneciera, y eso lo agotaba—. Pero no puedo hacer esto solo. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió, obediente, y le sonrió levemente mientras agarraba el mazo entre sus manos. Aunque él estuviese saltando de un lado a otro a tanta velocidad, ella se sentía demasiado tranquila entre sus brazos. Después de todo, Syaoran siempre sería su Syaoran. Tan decidido, preocupado y temerario como siempre. Por mucho que hubiese estado dejándola de lado en algunas ocasiones, sabía que él también actuaba para protegerla a ella. Incluso si se concentraba, podía escuchar en la cabeza del chico la forma en la que estaba buscando una solución a todo aquello con el menor daño posible. Todo estaba entre sus manos, en aquellas cartas, ¿no?

Las pasó una a una ante sus ojos, sin prisa pero sin parar tampoco, justo cuando Syaoran paró para descansar, con una rodilla clavada en el suelo, aún sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Sus pensamientos se entrelazaban con los intentos del chico por recuperar el aire perdido. Incluso ella podía sentir aquella magia alejándose de ellos.

 _Vuelo... bosque... ventisca..._

 _Vacío._

 _No puede ser_ alzó la mirada, y él se la devolvió intrigado _Está... vacía._

—N-no hay... nada —alcanzó a decir, y él se la quitó de las manos. La carta no tenía el mismo dorso que todas las demás, y en su parte frontal ni siquiera aparecía la apariencia real de la carta que él mismo había podido ver. Era como sostener un trozo de papel grueso—. ¿Es eso normal?

— No lo es, Meilin —se desesperó, agarrando su pelo a puñados, histérico. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo sentada en el suelo, frente a él. Vio al chico gruñir y empezar a golpear el suelo con los puños— ¡Es un trozo de papel! —Le chilló—, ¡Él debe tener la de verdad!

Meilin pestañeó un par de veces, perpleja.

—... ¿Y?

¿No se suponía que era la carta de La Nada? ¿Qué poder podía tener eso?

— ¿Cómo que "Y"? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente. La carta ya estaba arrugada en sus manos por la rabia—. Esta carta tiene el poder de hacerlo desaparecer todo a tu alrededor. Ciudades enteras. Con sus habitantes dentro.

 _»Y es él quien la tiene, Meilin._

* * *

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con cuidado dos segundos después. Yukito escuchó con los ojos cerrados cómo metían la tarjeta-llave en su sitio y las luces se encendían todas a la vez, y supo que era su Sakura. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior durante la visita, además de la forma en la que Touya lo miraba cuando despertó, y cómo quiso alejar a su hermana de él como si fuese un criminal. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, y eso que ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que había hecho o a quién.

La sangre se le heló cuando unos dedos se pasearon por su frente, acariciando también su pelo; la cama se había hundido a su lado.

— Nunca me imaginé haciendo esto, voy a serte sincero—susurró el que parecía ser Touya, y la puerta corrediza del armario se deslizó sin dificultad alguna—. Pero dadas las circunstancias...

— Cuando se despertó parecía él, No sé si...

— No puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva a controlarle, no me pidas eso—contestó, dejando de rebuscar entre las perchas de su amigo—. Aunque no estés preparada del todo, estás embarazada. Y si él no va a cuidarte...

Yukito sintió que el corazón se le encogía. No había sido fácil para él ganarse la confianza de Touya, y escuchar de su propia boca que era un incompetente si a cuidar a su hermana (y su futuro hijo) se refería, le dolía. Aunque seguía sin saber qué había pasado en el momento en que perdió la conciencia, y sintió miedo de haberle hecho daño a alguno de los dos sin haber podido evitarlo. Las manos de Sakura ahora lo acariciaban con más insistencia, como si notase su nerviosismo.

— Parece que está teniendo una pesadilla —dijo para tratar de justificarlo, y la cama se hundió una vez más; Ahora Touya debía estar cerca de él también. — pobrecito...

— ¿Sabes? Me costó mucho dejarte ir con él. Pero... deberías haberlo visto — _No lo digas... no lo digas..._ — llegó a casa con cara de haber estado a punto de morir o algo, y diciendo que quería hablar con papá y conmigo— _pues sí. Lo dijo_ —. Nos prometió que te cuidaría así su vida dependiese de ello. Y papá no supo decirle que no. Le estaban... brillando los ojos...

— Sí, Yukito...

— Y a ti también —la interrumpió—. No vayas a creer que no te vi escondida detrás del marco de la puerta esperando una respuesta.

Yukito sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Tenía aún el miedo en el cuerpo desde aquel mismo día. A que él se arrepintiera de haberle dicho que sí, y se la llevara. Sabía que si estaban allí ahora es porque aún no terminaban de desconfiar de él, y por tanto, que no todo estaba perdido. Pero eso no es que le sirviera de demasiado consuelo. Ahora se levantarían y lo dejarían seguir descansando.

O eso pensaba él.

Todo pasó en milésimas de segundo. Los cristales de la ventana saltando en mil pedazos sobre sus cabezas, y de Sakura agarrando su cuerpo con fuerza para arrastrarlo con ella al suelo. Alcanzó a ver una figura vestida de negro y con los brazos descubiertos antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de su esposa perdiendo por completo el sentido. Solo deseaba no hacerles daño de nuevo, si es que era eso lo que venía después.

 _No podría perdonárselo._


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Podría haber sido peor, se imaginó cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba aún en los brazos de Syaoran, con algunas esquirlas muy fina sobre la mejilla, que contrastaba con su frialdad lo roja que ella estaba en aquel momento. Su esposo se había pegado demasiado a ella, y la cercanía la abrumaba. Después de tantos días separados, era la primera vez que oía aquel corazón a mil cerca del suyo. Aunque intentó no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones (dentro de lo que su corazón le permitiera, claro). Estaba segura de que aquella cercanía no era por gusto.

— Du... duele... —le confirmó segundos después, soltando un suspiro cansado, que bastó además para mover su flequillo y los cristales lejos de su cara—. Ella...

Meilin hizo un barrido con la mirada hasta toparse con el problema. Un chico altísimo y delgado se alzó por encima de todos los allí presentes como si fuese de goma, y estuviese volviendo a su posición inicial después de estirarse demasiado. Era el chico con el que aquella Sakura se había casado, aunque su expresión no era la amable y cariñosa que ella esperaba encontrarse cuando le conociera. De hecho, más bien fue todo lo contrario. Los observaba como si quisiera matarlos.

Buscó temblando las manos de Syaoran para sacarle el jian de entre los dedos, y arrastró la espada como pudo hasta enseñarle la punta a aquel hombre. El castaño había caído de culo encima de los cristales, agotado, procurando ser él quien recibiera todo aquel impacto. Ni siquiera pudo pedirle que parara, que aquella lucha no era suya.

— ¡No te muevas! — la escuchó chillar, temblando, mientras se peleaba con sus propios párpados por mantenerlos abiertos. El hombre frente a ellos juntó el puño derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda, sacándose de la piel la hoja de una katana como la suya— ¡No te muevas o te mato!

—Me... Meilin. —susurró, alzando su comisura derecha un poco. Encontraba muy tierno el gesto de su prima, pero no serviría de mucho plantarle cara a alguien así —Lo... sien... to.

— Sientes... ¿el qué?

El chico abrió un ojo, para mirarla.

— No... debería... haberte traído... aquí. Sakura...

Pero no hizo falta seguir, Meilin ya sabía demasiado. Incluso ella podía sentir la fuerza con la que aquella extraña magia intentaba separarlos, y no poseía poderes de ningún tipo. Había dejado agotado al incansable Syaoran, solo con estar compartiendo la misma habitación.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir acercarse a ella sin morir en el intento?

Y más aún, ¿Cómo iba a besarla?

Aquel Eriol estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

— Ahora ya no te sientes tan fuerte, ¿eh? —Escuchó reírse a Yukito, con la voz más grave que de costumbre. Definitivamente, no era dueño de lo que hacía—. Apuesto a que no serás capaz de llevártela conmigo aquí delante. Eres un cobarde, Li.

— ¡No es ningún cobarde, cállate! —Se quejó ella, agitando la espada para señalarle otra vez—. Si necesitas defenderla con una katana es que no es tuya de verdad.

Yukito alzó las cejas, sorprendido, aunque pronto su mirada fue de odio. Le había tocado justo donde más le dolía: su propio ego.

— No te pareces a él, pequeña —sonrió, acabando con la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos; los cristales crujieron bajo su rodilla cuando él quiso ponerse a su altura y alzar su rostro con la punta de los dedos—. Será un placer cortar ese cuello tan bonito que tienes.

Y el cuerpo de la chica se alzó, como si no pesara nada, quedando a la altura de aquel psicópata sin alma. Se sorprendió a sí misma sin miedo alguno a que la matase tal y como había dicho, cortándole en cuello. Era como si supiese que aquello no tenía ningún sentido si Sakura y Syaoran no se encontraban, porque era eso lo que evidentemente hacía extraño su mundo. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable por haber querido evitar que ellos dos se vieran otra vez, con el riesgo que eso suponía (perderle, por ejemplo), decidió que no iba a demostrarle a Tsukishiro ningún tipo de miedo en los ojos. Ella no era la que debía estar temblando precisamente.

— Suelta...la. —escuchó, sin embargo, detrás de ella. Syaoran estaba tirando de las cortinas para ponerse de pie—. Es... a mí a quién... odias... tanto.

Sintió entonces que su dolor se hacía cada vez más débil, en el mismo momento en que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de un golpe, con fuerza. No había llegado a ver a Sakura, pero era demasiado obvio que había estado allí todo el tiempo, y que había decidido huir de permanecer en el mismo lugar que él más tiempo, tal vez para dejar de sentir dolor. Incluso, aunque sonase ñoño pensarlo, lo hubiese hecho procurando que él no sufriera más.

A pesar de haberla hecho llorar de aquella manera en el Coliseo.

— No solo voy a quitártela —sonrió, irguiéndose al tiempo que recuperaba sus fuerzas con una rapidez asombrosa. Seguramente fuese Touya quien corriera lejos de ellos—. Voy a besarla delante de ti y todo. Seguro que tendrás una cara muy divertida para poner justo en ese momento.

— ¿La verás? — se rió él, lejos de ofenderse. La pequeña Meilin apoyó sus pies en el suelo de nuevo—. Porque creo que... _te costaría abrir los ojos._

 _Oh._

 _Qué gracioso._

 _Mira cómo me río._

 _Idiota._

 _—_ ¡Trueno! — Chilló, antes de que Yukito pudiera abrir la boca otra vez, tirando de su propia camisa sobre el cuerpo de su prima.

Ahora el hombre de los fríos mechones plateados se estaba arrastrando por la pared, inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos por primera vez desde el impacto, se encontró con la camisa a cuadros de su hermano a centímetros de su cara, agitándose con tranquilidad mientras respiraba. Hacía frío ahora, así que supuso que habían salido a la calle, y que no estaban solos, a juzgar por la forma en la que él se comportaba.

Estaba escapando de algo.

— Me alegra que por fin te despiertes, Monstruo— intentó parecer tranquilo, aunque no le salió muy bien—. Ese mocoso terminó quitándote las fuerzas que te quedaban. Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Él, o esa magia extraña? — sonrió, y lo vio encogerse de hombros —. Puedes bajarme, Touya. Estoy bien.

— No importa —miró a ambos lados, antes de cruzar la calle entre faros de coches. Podría jurar que se encontraban cerca de _La fontana di Trevi,_ por lo que había podido leer en su mapa cuando llegó allí. Aquello no le gustaba nada—. Yukito estaba fuera de sí, quería... matar a esa... chica.

— ¿Qué... chica?

 _¿Es que había alguna chica además de mí en la habitación?_

 _—_ La... esposa de Li, no recuerdo su nombre ahora —aclaró—. No creerías que él iba a venir solo, ¿verdad?

» _Él tiene a alguien al que proteger._

— Ese alguien antes era yo.

— Pronto lo será de nuevo, no te preocupes — trató de tranquilizarme, sin mucho éxito. Las palabras de Syaoran aún seguían dando vueltas por mi mente, como si tuvieran vida propia, y su único objetivo en esta vida fuese clavarse en mi corazón—. Me da que ese chico, Eriol, sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

— Y eso... ¿Por qué, exactamente?

Touya siempre sabía cosas que ella no alcanzaba a imaginar, incluso cuando había sido el último en enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasando. No entendía por qué, en aquel mundo, él trabajaba como profesor de química teniendo tanto potencial como detective privado. Seguramente le agobiara ser el centro de atención mucho tiempo, o simplemente estar cerca de adolescentes lo hiciera feliz. Siempre había sido un chico de soltar las palabras justas y necesarias, y nada más. Y, al parecer, eso no había cambiado en aquel mundo tampoco.

— Él me contó que esto pasaría. Lo de Li, quiero decir.

— ¿Y nada más? — _¿Le habría contado también lo del sueño donde Yukito atravesaba a su alumna con una katana frente a él?_ Pensó, algo asustada _Quizás no sería lo mejor que alguien podría contarle estando de vacaciones en Italia—_ Eriol sabe más de lo que dice.

— Lo sé — murmuró, parando en mitad de la calle, en el tramo que separaba una tienda de suvenires de otra. Junto a ellos, y de frente para Sakura, había un callejón algo estrecho y oscuro—. Y no, no fue lo único que me contó acerca de todo esto. De alguna forma sabía que era su última oportunidad para sernos de ayuda.

— ¿La... la última?

— No quería decírtelo tan bruscamente... — _¿es que había algo de lo que yo pudiera asustarme a estas alturas? —_... Él ya... no... va a poder volver con nosotros a Japón.

— ¿Qué?

— No quieras saberlo, monstruo.

¿Qué podía ser tan poderoso que ni Eriol había sido capaz de luchar contra él? Estaba claro que las palabras de Touya no estaban dichas al azar, y que realmente había pasado lo impensable con su amigo. No podía imaginárselo de otra forma que sonriendo misteriosamente con la luz de sus propios ojos azules.

— ¿Está...?

— De verdad, Sakura, no hace falta que entremos en detalles.

— ¡Touya!

El hombre suspiró. No debía haber sido nada fácil para él tampoco.

— Está bien, tienes derecho a saber —inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pensándose bien cómo iba a contárselo. Su hermana era algo fácil de impresionar—. Después de que... volvieras a dormir... él me llamó.

— ¿Y?

— Empezó a decir cosas... muy rápido, sobre cómo ese mago había convertido a Ron en una niña con rasgos chinos, que ni siquiera se llama así—puntualizó—. Y de cómo se lamentaba por no haber podido decirlo antes. Debe ser difícil para aquellos que saben no poder decir... _nada._

— Eriol nunca ha sido de los que eso lo saque de su burbuja de tranquilidad —recordó ella—. Siempre ha sido un chico demasiado sereno.

— Pues entonces ese no era él.

— ¿No? —Su hermano agitó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Estaba aterrorizado. Decía que ahora ese mago... iría a por él.

Sakura no dijo nada. La sangre se había acumulado en sus mejillas, aunque ella sentía que debía haber alguna más en su garganta, hecha una bola, porque algo le impedía respirar con normalidad. Si ese mago iba a ser capaz de permitir a Yukito matar a su supuesta única aliada de esa terrible manera, no quería ni imaginarse lo que había podido hacer con un "estorbo" para él como Eriol. Igual debería no haber preguntado, pero sentía que ya era tarde.

— Y lo hizo —adivinó—. Acabó con él...

—... se desvaneció, Sakura. En mis narices — recordó él, demasiado dolido—. Y no pude hacer nada... para evitarlo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

— ¿Dónde... está?  
Meilin se encogió de hombros. Ahora la habitación estaba vacía, e igual de desordenada que la de aquel peliazul que tan mal le caía. Al parecer, se había desmayado después de lanzar su conjuro, después de gastar la mayoría de su energía, y había estado inconsciente un tiempo. Se alegraba de que ella no hubiese sufrido algún daño, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez estaba llegando tarde a algo aún más importante. El futuro que había visto en su sueño no podía empezar sin él de todos modos, ¿no?  
— Saltó por la ventana, creo —le sonrió ella, quitándole el polvo de las mejillas—. Ese hombre no parecía muy humano, Syaoran. Nadie sobreviviría a una descarga así desde tan... cerca.  
— ¿Y tú? —agarró sus brazos, y la chica se congeló— ¿Cómo estás tú?  
— ¿y-yo?  
— Puede... que no haya sido precisamente el mejor esposo —miró a otro lado—. Ni siquiera la mejor persona que podrías tener al lado, pero... eres muy importante para... mí, Meilin.  
 _Oh,_ pensó, _sigue costándote tanto demostrarlo como siempr_ e. Seguía sintiendo aquella punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero esta vez era distinta. Miraba en sus ojos y veía en el fondo de ellos a su Syaoran allí atrapado, intentando salir y ser él mismo otra vez. Él no había elegido estar en aquel mundo tan extraño, y no debería sentirse culpable de cada vez que ella había llorado por amor. Al fin y al cabo, amarle no debería doler. Debería ser feliz fuese cual fuese la persona a la que perteneciera su corazón.  
— Syaoran...  
— Y es por eso que hago todo esto, de verdad —la agitó otra vez, aunque, en esta ocasión, ella estaba sonriendo—. Cuanto antes termine todo, antes podrás volver a Hong Kong y olvidarte de la Sakura tonta y torpe de este mundo. No tendrás que volver a verla.  
— No creo que sea tonta y torpe —admitió ella, con algunas lagrimillas al borde de los ojos—. Pero sí que estoy de acuerdo en no verla nunca más.  
— No creo que ella tenga interés en lo contrario, no te preocupes —y atrapó, con un dedo, una de sus lágrimas antes de que terminara de caer—. Pero para eso...  
— Para eso necesitas un beso de amor —gruñó alguien tras ellos, y Meilin palideció—. Hay una carta que no existe en este mundo, y es su ausencia, pequeño Li, la que ha causado todo este desastre.  
— ¿T-tú? —tembló. Una enorme pantera negra alada tapaba casi todo el marco de la ventana— ¿Q-que...?  
— Es una... larga historia —se rió Spinel, agachando la cabeza, ofreciéndole subir en su lomo—. Pero será mejor que vengas solo, joven Li. Será peligroso para ella.

* * *

— ¿Sakura? —Escuchó hablar a su hermano, después de un buen rato en silencio, y alzó la vista. Él tenía la mirada perdida en el fondo del callejón que había frente a ellos— ¿Puedes caminar?

Y luego la miró. Tenía los ojos llenos de ira, y no sabía exactamente por qué. Aunque ella podía notar que en aquella oscuridad había alguien observándoles. Tal vez lo conociera y le cayera mal. O simplemente supiera más de lo que iba a contarle a ella. Lo odiaba cuando hacía esas cosas. Mantenerla al margen solo por creer que la protegía no cambiaba el futuro, solo lo detenía. Y en él, su hermano corría presa del pánico para que Yukito y Syaoran no se hicieran más daño. Se preguntó qué habría pasado para que su "alumna" hubiese pasado de ser una adolescente de apenas dieciséis años a toda una mujer de treinta y algo.

— Sí —dijo, asegurándose de no sonar asustada; él le sonrió—. Pero no quiero dejarte solo, Touya

— ¿Ahora quién protege a quien? —se rió, enternecido, y ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Te he traído aquí porque esa es la tienda donde trabaja Marco cuando no está haciendo de bloguero de viaje por ahí.

— ¿Marco?

— Te hablé antes de él, ¿no le recuerdas?

— Sí, lo hago—y no solo eso, sino también haberse asustado al saber que tenía confianza con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía tratarlo—. Pero no entiendo por qué debemos verlo ahora.

— Debes —la corrigió, traquilo—. Ya lo llamé cuando venía de camino. Te quedarás ahí dentro hasta que yo vuelva. Tiene órdenes... estrictas de cuidarte como si fuera yo si eso no pasara.

— Touya...

— Y no te preocupes, habla cinco idiomas, entre ellos el japonés. Siempre le ha gustado practicar contigo, así que no creo que haya problema si le saludas y le dices que quiere probar de nuevo su pasta.

— ¿P-pasta? —¿A ella le gustaba la pasta de alguien? No entendía nada—. Yo nunca he probado _su_ pasta.

— Ahora puede ser la primera vez —y, diciendo esto, dejó sus pies en el suelo con cuidado. A ella no le costó más de dos segundos guardar el equilibrio de nuevo—. Ve.

El establecimiento tenía grandes puertas de cristal automáticas, y a mucha gente entrando y saliendo sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por su presencia. Se dijo que ella podría, que aquel futuro no podía empezar sin su hermano, y se adelantó un par de pasos para acercarse al aparcamiento para bicis que había a la derecha. Cuando miró atrás de nuevo, él ya no estaba. "Confía en él, es tu hermano...". Alguien cayó tras ella, aterrizando con una de sus rodillas.

— Vaya, vaya... esto va a ser divertido —se rió, con un tono de voz que podría reconocer en cualquier parte—, ¿no crees?

Ella ni siquiera respondió. Sus piernas habían empezado a temblar cuando notó que aquel Yukito no era el mismo de siempre. No entendía cómo podrían controlarle de aquella forma, hasta el punto de traerle sin cuidado lo que pudiera o no pasarle a Touya, pero en cierto modo podía hacerse a la idea, no era tan difícil de intuir: no era casualidad que Yukito no hubiese vuelto a convertirse en Yue desde que la Sakura y el Syaoran de aquel mundo se separaron para siempre. Seguramente aquel mismo ser que los estaba fastidiando de aquella forma, había atrapado a su guardián en el fondo del peliblanco, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable a cualquier control. Aunque lamentablemente ella no pudiera hacer nada si ahora las cartas no eran las del mago Clow, sino Cartas Li. Era él ahora su maestro.

— ¿Quién... eres?

— ¿Ya no sabes quién soy? —alzó las cejas, sorprendido—. ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que vinimos a hacer aquí? Has esperado mucho para volver aquí, y ahora, pequeña,—alargó sus dedos, buscando acariciar su mejillas con suavidad— podemos pasar de nuevo por... —pero ella se apartó.

No quería que la tocara. No quería saber nada de aquel Yukito, no era el chico que la había hecho sentir mariposas en su estómago al principio, y un gran amor de hermano mayor justo después. Ahora se asemejaba más a un robot manejado con un joystick a metros de distancia por alguien que quería hacerle la vida imposible. Un hijo que no sabía cómo había llegado ahí tenía pensado crecer en su vientre si no hacía algo pronto, y para colmo, también había sido él quien le había _quitado_ su primer beso. Y podía sonar demasiado dramático, tal vez, pero no era suyo de cualquier modo. Ella habría querido que fuese Syaoran quien lo hiciera, una vez la atrapara entre sus brazos. Vino a su mente de nuevo el miedo y la alegría en sus ojos cuando saltó para ir con él.

Lo echaba _tanto_ de menos...

— Te he preguntado quién eres tú de verdad—dijo, y Yukito volvió a su posición inicial, por encima de su cabeza. Parecía sentiré bien mirándola desde aquella altura—. Tú no eres mi Yukito.

— Tú tampoco eres mi Sakura —contraatacó, cruzándose de brazos—. Y no por eso voy a rendirme.

— ¿Re... rendirte?

— ¿Crees que no voy a ir a por ese Li cuando sepa que vas a estar a salvo? Me subestimas — ¿Subestimarlo? ¿Por qué debería preocuparse de que le hicieran daño, si eran él y el que lo controlaba quienes le estaban causando todos aquellos problemas a ella?

Quería haberse reído, pero no le saldría natural. Había podido oir a su hermano gemir de dolor en aquella oscuridad cerca de ella, y no quería preguntarse por qué: — Ya te he dicho que no sé quien eres, no puedo estimar a alguien que no conozco.

— Bien. Me parece perfecto —juntó el puño cerrado contra la palma de su mano, y sacó una katana de empuñadura azul, que se apoyó en el hombro:—. Lo harás por las malas.

Entonces, la que hasta entonces era una camisa carbonizada y con agujeros, empezó a brillar, reconstruyéndose. Sobre su cuerpo apareció una especie de gabardina gris cerrada sobre su pecho con tres botones dorados, reflejando la luz que emitían las farolas de la calle. Se estaba haciendo de noche otra vez. Y eso la hacía sentir ansiosa. Asustada, tal vez. Como si lo que había visto se acercase.

No podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Aquella era la ropa que ella había visto antes.

— ¿Serías... capaz de m-matarle? —Tartamudeando, juntando sus manos en un puño, contra su pecho— ¿L-le... le harías... daño... por mí?

¿Para qué preguntaba? Ella ya había visto la respuesta. Pero aun así necesitaba escucharse diciéndoselo. Quería que por un segundo todo se parase ahí, y él le sonriera y le dijese que jamás dañaría a alguien que a ella le hacía tan feliz. Pero, sin embargo, la miró con más desprecio aún y, observando la luz de la luna siendo atravesada por unos segundos con unas nubes grises y finas, elevó sus pies del suelo. Aquel Yukito también podía volar sin ayuda de nadie.

— Deberías entrar antes de que ella venga también a por ti— le sugirió, cuando ya sus pies estaban a la altura de las rodillas de ella—. No me gustaría tener que llorarle al cadáver de mi esposa y mi hijo.

Y, dicho eso, se perdió en el cielo de un solo impulso, levantando una ráfaga de viento a los pies de Sakura, y revolviendo su pelo después. Un chico que acababa de salir de la tienda de al lado, más o menos de su edad, corrió para estrecharla en sus brazos y llevársela de allí. Sintiócon los ojos cerrados, que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y que era sostenida por alguien.

— El viento corre muy fuerte en Navidad, pequeña Sakura— le dijo, en perfecto Japonés. Aquella voz le era familiar aunque no la hubiese oído nunca—. No quisiera que... te resfriases...

— No lo haré —suspiró, empezando a recuperar el aire perdido hace segundos. Si se había tomado la libertad de estrecharla en sus brazos así sin más, no podía ser otro que Marco—. _Gracias_.

* * *

— La carta sin nombre —pronunció la criatura, planeando sobre los tejados italianos. Estaban justo encima de la Fontana di Trevi, así que se posó con delicadeza sobre uno de los tejados y lo animó a bajar. Syaoran ya había invocado su espada para ese entonces—. Es la carta que la maestra Sakura creó a partir de los sentimientos que la unian a ti. El amor.

— No tenía ni idea de esa carta —masculló—. Y no entiendo por qué ella no me dijo nada.

— Si estaba intentando declararse eso la hubiese delatado, melón —se quejó Spinel, sentándose con energía. Aun así era de la misma altura que Syaoran—. Pero ese no es el punto, ya sabías lo que ella sentía por ti.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Esa carta se fusionó con la carta Vacío y dieron lugar a la carta Esperanza, que pasó a formar parte de la baraja con las demás. Eriol dice que es la carta más poderosa de todas.

— ¿Pero? —supuso que había uno.

— Pero ese otro mago creó un mundo paralelo donde esa carta nunca existiese. Borró todo, incluidos los recuerdos del tonto de Keroberos, y selló a Yue dentro de su forma adoptada, ese... Yukito —Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Que ellos vivieran lejos y que ahora fuese Yukito el "anamorado". Aunque viendo lo que era capaz de hacer, aún dudaba de que lo fuese—. Después protegió su creación para que ni siquiera Eriol pudiera penetrar en ella sin ser detectado. Pensó que si me enviaba a mi...

— Tus colmillos —murmuró, de repente—. Por eso sabías todo lo referente a Sakura. Nos estaba observando.

— ¿Sabes un secreto? —sonrió, poniendo su pata a un lado del hocico. El chico se acercó a él—. Aún lo hace —susurró—. Me dio la habilidad, no sé cómo, de escuchar mentes y saber que os depara el futuro. Por eso... estamos aquí.

— ¿Y por qué ahora tienes esta forma?

— Ese mago me descubrió. Lo había hecho desde que caí aquí, pero estaba... esperando el momento justo —enfatizó—. Creo que no le importó que yo os hiciera ver parte de vuestro futuro porque así se ahorraba lo de tener que traer a todos aquí.

— ¿Y qué tiene...? Oh — ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo parecía hecho para hacerlos sentir estúpidos, inferiores a aquel sujeto, de algún modo— La "fuente de los deseos". Debe parecerle muy irónico quitarnos la vida aquí, cuando es el sitio al que millones de personas han venido a pedir un deseo de amor, principalmente.

El animal no dijo nada, pero su gesto lo decía todo: había dado en el clavo. La plaza donde estaba la fontana di Trevi era pequeña en comparación con el monumento, que parecía querer decirle con su descomunal tamaño que se alejara. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Vio entrar en ella a Yukito como si tal cosa, con la hoja de su katana al hombro, y vestido con una especie de traje de ceremonia que él no supo identificar. Eran las mismas ropas que había visto en su sueño. Con la misma iluminación en el cielo (completamente de noche, sin una sola estrella). No tardaría mucho en ser descubierto.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, si él te descubrió? —quiso saber, observando el filo de su jian. Yukito lo había interceptado con sus fríos ojos azules—. Lo lógico sería que te hubiese matado, o, con mucha suerte, mandado con Eriol devuelta.

— Eriol no lo permitió—ladeó la cabeza—. Al parecer ese cuerpo humano era una simple máscara, él de alguna forma sabía que algo así pasaría.

— Muy propio de Eriol.

— Así que no atravesé la barrera protectora que ese mago creó, solo reboté. Pero ahora puedo volar de nuevo, no todo es tan malo.

— De nada servirá que vueles o no. Tienes que quedarte aquí arriba, ¿verdad?

— Ahora todo depende de usted, amo Li.

Syaoran lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Amo Li?

— Ahora es el maestro de las cartas Li, y el que debe hacerse fuerte para estar algún día a la altura de la magia del amo Clow, ¿no es así?

Lo era. Sus cartas lo estaban llamando silenciosamente contra su pecho. Pero igualmente era raro que hablasen de él como el maestro de las cartas, o el amo de alguien. No debería ser tan fuerte cuando Sakura apenas podía defenderse. No era nada justo.

— No me llames amo Li, por favor —se quejó, suspirando con fuerza, mientras se llevaba la hoja de su jian también al hombro, como su rival—. Soy solo Syaoran.

Y saltó. Sabía que no caería de golpe porque había sentido cómo sus cartas se activaban sin necesidad de usar su espada. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento revoloteó bajo sus pies y lo hizo depositarse en el suelo como si fue alguna especie de dios. La fuente era más grande de lo que pensaba. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría de hacer daño a alguna de aquellas figuras. Eran parte de la historia que él tanto adoraba.

— Vaya, creí que no ibas a bajar nunca —le sonrió Yukito, sin moverse un solo paso en su dirección. Podía percibirse la tensión en el aire. Quería _guerra_ —. Pero me obligué a esperar, sabía que alguien como tú siempre cumple su palabra.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Que quién soy?

— Sí, quién eres. _De verdad._

A Syaoran no podía engañarle. Yukito era amable, y le tenía cierto aprecio por sacarle a Sakura las sonrisas que nadie más podía poner en su boca (por egocéntrico que pudiera sonar). Estaba claro que allí estaba pasando algo raro con él. Y él, a su vez, sabía que había sido descubierto y no tenía sentido fingir más. Aquel Yukito frío y tranquilo alzó la katana de su hombro derecho únicamente para ponerse en guardia. Ya no tendría de qué preocuparse. Todo terminaría muy rápido.

— Muy bien, jugaremos a adivina quién soy en realidad —le dijo, y el chico imitó su postura. No iba a dejarse vences por el aprecio que pudiera sentir por él. _Quería hacerle daño_ —. Será divertido.


End file.
